Timing a soul
by MimiMaku
Summary: What if you knew the exact hours, minutes, days, seconds until you were supposed to meet your soulmate? What would you do? SasuNaru, some OOC, AU. Yaoi, lemon when it's there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._ **

**It's Mimi here with a new story. I hope you like it.**

**Some OOC, AU, Yaoi. Lemon when I get there. **

**Review and Comment por favor! Kay, enjoy~**

**P.S: The first chapter will forever be short.  
**

* * *

What if you knew the exact hours, minutes, days, _seconds_ until you were supposed to meet your soulmate? What would you do?

Some people have brag about it, shouting out how much time is left or when their time is up. Others keep it quiet. It's all a matter of opinion. A choice.

Seems pretty awesome, right?

I mean, you would know, just _know_, who you had to spend the rest of your life with. You would know how to react and what to say in order to impress them.

But if you think about it, you're supposed to end up together anyhow, right?

Think about it. Meeting someone and you just know this is them; it's your other half, a part of your _soul_.

Pretty amazing, huh?

One in four people have this sense. They can tell when they'll meet their lover. However, it's not how you think.

Everyone thinks that they will bump into someone and the timer inside them will sing and _boom_! They'll know. However, it's sort of ironic, really. All of the stories told have all said that there was always little-to-no chance of possibly knowing who it could be at the time. It happens in public places, crowds, whatever it can to distract you enough for that.

A lot of people believe it's destiny, fate. It probably is, for all I know.

Unfortunately, I am the one out of my four. I'm 'special'. No one really knows; there's no need to tell. I keep to myself for the most part, my only and few friends all uninterested in these special 'Timers', as we called them.

A lot of questions always arise, though, from everyone who asks the other Timers like me; how do you know you're a Timer? Does it hurt? Do you like it? Etc.

It doesn't hurt. I feel no different, nothing is changed in me. Well, the only thing that really changes is your mind. See, the way you know is through your mind; your subconscious. It comes to you either in your dreams or just randomly, like a déjà-vu kind of feeling. It'll give you snippets of the timer counting down every day or three. One time I didn't see it for a month.

As for when it goes off, I'm not quite sure yet. I don't know when, since I haven't seen my timer in a few weeks, but it will go off eventually.

I sigh as I walk through the hallways, my mind preoccupied by the waiting of it all. Every Timer got their Times at different ages. I was just starting my Freshman year when it hit me, the flash of my Time counting down, ticking away. I'm in the middle of my Junior year now, my last Vision of my Time almost three weeks ago.

"Sasuke-kun! Come over here and play a game with us!" Sakura yelled to me out on the track, my pace quickening as the words reached me. It's not that I didn't like Sakura, or most girls at Kono High, it's just that sometimes I _really_ didn't want to have to deal with them. They could be so_ annoying_, and their conversations _never _made sense nor appealed to my interest.

"Keep it up, Uchiha. The track team is really looking forward to having you as their long-distance runner this year." The silver-haired coach winked as I passed by him, a smile evident through his mask; he never took it off.

* * *

"Thanks! Come again!"

I sighed, walking out of Mei's Corner Shop and trudging my way home. These streets were always loud and full of life. I was always sort of a loner; I don't like the crowd. Rounding a corner of a main street, my body put an emergency break down and abruptly stopped, my bag dropping out of my hand as ticking echoed in my brain. Fifteen. Days. Fifteen days. Thirty-seven minutes, fifty-six seconds. Fifteen days, thirty-seven minutes and fifty-six seconds. There it was, it was flashing in my head.

Wait, what?

I blinked, cars lights shining brightly in my eyes. I jumped back quickly, my heart pounding, fueling my adrenaline as their horn blared throughout the street. I doubled over, holding my chest as I looked back onto what had just happened; I almost died. I almost got run over by a car.

Damn my Visions.

On a happy note, I didn't die. On another happy note, there is fifteen days and thirty-seven minutes or so until I meet my 'soulmate'. Now that I think about it, has anybody had a failure attempt?

Has the Vision ever failed to anyone?

I sure hope not. At the same time, I'd rather not love anyone. After all, love is a mere thought; a connection. It doesn't actually exist. I can live just fine without it. I can't help but wonder, however, what my soulmate will look like.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**

**Review and Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED. I LOVE YOU.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._ **

**Please review and give me feedback- it's much appreciated. Now! Onto your reading!**

**P.S...There will be Japanese in here, but do not worry; it'll be explained/translated.**

* * *

**On a side note, to **_clear some confusion_** between this chapter and the last, there is a time skip between these two for about eleven days; not including the plane ride.**

Spring break is such a lovely time of the year.

Yesterday had been my last day of school, my last day before I spent almost a full day sitting on a plane or in airports during down-times.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, nani ka mizu ga sukideshou ka?" I blinked, groaning the sleep off of my body as I stared at the blonde in front of me.

She blinked, her big blue eyes staring at me in question. She opened her mouth to ask again, but I put my hands up, making an X. "Ah, no speak Japanese?" She seemed to understand, her head turning and her ponytail whipping through the air like a knife as she returned her attention to others.

I stared out of my little window, noting a bunch of foreign language as we began to land.

* * *

"Welcome to Japan!" A pink-haired woman smiled at me, greeting me in this dangerous land of nothing but weird to me. What was I doing here again? "My name is Sakura and I'll gladly be here to assist you today. Have you ever been to Japan before? Do you speak any Japanese? What about relatives or friends?"

"Uh, no."

What. The. Hell! Be intelligent Sasuke.

"Ah, to what exactly?"

Shaking my head, I replied kindly. "I'm sorry, I'm a little disoriented. I don't speak any Japanese, nor have I ever been here before. I do have a relative I'm visiting here, however."

"Oh, great! I will just assign you a ride to their location and you should be set! I hope you-"

I sighed, my hand rushing to rub my temples with an already-growing headache. "I won't be staying with them. I am actually in need of a map, directions and/or a ride to my hotel and some nice places to visit all over Japan. I also need some money, so a trade for currency would be greatly appreciated." She blinked, taking a moment before she nodded and began to deliver me what I asked for after she checked my visa and passport.

"Thank you very much! Oh, and another thing before you go, Mr. Uchiha?"

I looked up at her, my eyebrow raised at what else she could possibly want. She handed me a paper, whispering in a lustfull tone. "If you ever need anything while you're here, let me know and I will _personally _handle them."

I nodded, turning sharply and making my way to find my driver.

* * *

**Knock.**

_"Sasuke, come eat your dinner!" _

_I ran, jumping over all of my toys in order to get to my food before my brother. I smiled as he was nowhere to be found, my body dripping in satisfaction as I stood in the doorway. I began strolling to the table just as I felt two fingers like my forehead and knocking my back a few steps._

_"Too slow, little brother. Looks like I beat you again," _

**Knock.**

_"Not fair! Mother, Ita-nii cheated!"_

_"Now now, settle do-" _

_Suddenly, everything swirled. My mother was frowning, my dad gone and my brother smiling wickedly. I saw it, heard it. Two days. Two days to the exact point. _

**Knock!**

I jolted right up, heaving and gasping for air as the knocks on the door kept coming right at me.

I hate how the Visions interrupt my dreams; they ruin them.

Suddenly, I remembered the knocking. Who could it be? "Who is it?"

"Well, little brother, who else could it be?"

Itachi...

Sighing, I reluctantly walked over and unlocked the door to my hotel. It was a pretty room, nothing fancy but nothing dirty; I had money, but I wasn't spoiled.

I looked up in order to criticize his judgement when his long, warm arms wrapped around me.

"Ita-nii..."

I felt his smile fill the air; did I really just say that out loud?

"I see you've missed me, even if you wouldn't care to admit it."

I scoffed, pushing him away from me as I ran to warm some water for tea.

I sat down at the table, pulling a chair out for my brother before I sat down.

_Silence_.

Nothing but _silence_.

"Dakara, Sasuke..." He stared at me, his eyes boring into my soul. "Anata wa dono yo ni sa rete iru? Go taizai o tanoshinde?"

_Tick._

I saw him smirk, his smile quivering until he couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He chuckled, the tea kettle screaming at us as he did.

I got up, flustered from my embarrassment, and poured proper tea for the both of us. "Itachi, I don't remember much Japanese. Speak to me in English, please; I don't deserve to be laughed at." He seemed to respect my wishes as he settled down and waited until I was seated before he began again.

"I asked you how you were doing and if you were enjoying your stay."

He was being sarcastic.

We stared at each other for a while, his eyes toying with my serious ones.

"It's not my fault that I can't speak that tongue anymore, so stop playing around and say what you came here to say."

"You like to blame everything on _me_, little brother. Why is this?" He smirked once more, his eyes broadcasting his clearly-amused attitude.

I stood up, my chair flying to the floor behind me as I shook my head. "Get the hell out, Itachi."

"Oh? And why should I do such a thing? After all, I love my little brother far too much to leave you alone."

"Leave because you have no right to torture me with the past. I came back to Japan because I wanted a break from the United States. You're ruining that." He stood up with a silent elegance that would end up killing you, his body swiftly moving to the door, his movements nice and fluid like silk; what else would the mighty Uchiha head be like?

I stopped him just before he was about to leave, my native blood clawing at my insides.

"Jigoku de fuhai, rokudenashi."********

* * *

*********="Rot in hell, bastard."**

**LOL, sorry. I hope it wasn't OOC, or barely anyhow...**

**But I hoped you liked it?~~**

**Review and give me feedback PLEASE; It's my food.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I want to thank everyone who has followed and/or reviewed. I love you, you keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._ **

**For those who found the last chapter sort of confusing and stated that the Japanese was _not_ translated, it was. It may not be directly stated, but it had. Last chapter was kind of a filler. However, it had a purpose. So does this.**

**So, enjoy my loves! Remember to review and favorite _please!_**

**_P.S. _Last chappy, if I didn't give a translation (In the beginning) to a phrase it wasn't _supposed_ to have one; it fits with the story-line. **

* * *

I picked up the chair that had fallen from the argument with my brother, my ego boosted from the fact that I had told my brother to rot in hell.

Oh, did I mention I called him a bastard?

I smiled inwardly, my mood shifting as I knew my brother would leave me alone for a few days. I have seven days to spend in Japan, including today, so I will _not_ let them go to waste; I've been in need of a vacation for a _very_ long time.

Grabbing my hotel key, my wallet and my pride, I waltzed out of the room and out onto the main roads of Funabashi.

* * *

There were a bunch of little shops on some small roads in Tokyo. I had to ride the train here, but I'm used to it; Konoha had tons of them.

I have eaten tons of little sweets, bought some postcards and little nick knacks, and taken pictures of various things. I hate sweets from the States, but Japan seems to create a perfect balance of sugar and salt. In America, everything is sugar-filled; it's grotesque.

I walk down the little road, turning left onto the main road when the sun starts to set.

It was my favorite thing in the entire world, the sight of the orange and reds blending with pinks and somehow accenting blue in a beautiful way; so peaceful.

"Matsuri! Matsuri!"

_Festival. _It means _festival._

There was going to be a festival. Hn, interesting. I haven't been to one in a long time, but some words liked to stick into my brain. Festival just happened to be one. I used I have so much fun..

_"Ita-nii, come, look! It's a dragon mask! Can I have one? Please!"_

_Itachi laughed, his smile genuine and pure. "Sure, Sasuke. Okaa-san, is that all right with you?" _

_Mother smiled, her lips closed tightly but gently as she nodded. "Go right ahead, have some fun."_

_"Yay! Thanks okaa-san, thanks Ita-nii!"_

**Shove.**

"Hey, watch it. Oh, uh, so, Solela wa*, uh mi-" I shook my head, my flashback dispersing at the movement. I focused on this man's attempt at Japanese, his figure obviously foreign; American.

"Don't even try. I may look Asian but I'm from the States." He sighed, wiping fake dust off of his shoulder out of relief.

"Ha, thanks man. Kiba, by the way. Maybe we could talk sometime, hang out while we're here. Sounds good?" His cheeks had red tattoos, or maybe paint, and messy brown hair. He reeked of dogs and nature; not something I particularly liked. However, it was no fun to spend a festival alone.

"Sure thing. Are you coming to the festival?"

He nodded. I inwardly scoffed as I replied. "We could chill together during it, then."

He shook his head, sucking his teeth slowly and looked straight at me. "On a date with some chic. Give me your hand, though." He grabbed a pen from his pocket, then my arm, and proceeded to scribble a number on my flesh. "Call me this number and ask for my name. It's my hotel, but they'll understand basic English." I nodded in response.

"I guess I'll see ya around, uh..."

"Sasuke. I'll see you, Kiba." He smiled, running off to somewhere behind me.

Whatever.

* * *

This attempt at K-Pop was _killing _me. Literally.

I was sitting in a bar, my glass of sake almost empty. I pointed at my glass to the bartender, them understanding my need.

**Tick.**

Finally, they changed the music.

**Tock.**

She set my second glass down, smiling as she walked away. I raised it to my lips, getting ready to sip when my mind went blank and goosebumps showered my body.

_29 hours. 28 hours and 59 minutes. 28 hours and 58 minutes, 28 hours..._

"Nani ga okotta no ka? Anata wa daijobudesuka?"**

I looked to the worried bartender, her rag wiping the spilled alchol and broken glass to the side. I grabbed my money out of my pocket, fumbling with it as a tingling sensation lingered in my body from the Vision. She repeated the sentence to me, my arms making an 'X' and pointing to my open mouth moving to represent talking. She shook her head slightly due to lack of understanding, my mind racing, trying to figure out what to do.

"Kate wa daijobu ketsujoda, kare wa tada Nihon no rikai shite inai no, sukoshi konran shite iru, sore ga subetedesu."**

_Father._

The deep voice that answered for me was ruff, void of any emotion besides formality and friendliness. I stilled in my spot, the bartender laughing the incident off like it was nothing.

I reached over to lay my money down on the counter for her, my bodily instincts wanting to run and my mind agreeing with the plan. Another hand was faster than mine, however, and forced me to turn and thank him.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

He smiled, something so obviously fake, and my mother stood beside him.

Shoving my money away and frowning like this incident was just troublesome, my mom began to tear up.

"Sasu...Sasuke?"

I glanced at her slowly, my eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh my God, it's really you!" She forced her body onto mine, bear hugging me with all her might. My body froze, unable to respond; how could I? This woman was part of my leave, my _destruction._

After a minute or two, she released me from her hold and wiped underneath her damp eyes. "We've longed to see you again."

"Hn."

_Silence._

There was too much of that with the Uchiha family.

"I'm going to go now, mother. I have a long way back to my hotel and..."

"None sense! Come back with us, even if it's just for a night! We've missed you and you should see how Itachi leads and-"

"Stop it, Mikoto. Sasuke has stayed away from Itachi and us for a reason. I'm sure he wouldn't want to go back with us." _Damn you! _Always putting your stupid know-it-all comments like you've always done, father!

"I would like to sometime, mother, but I have somewhere I need to be." Her smile fell, the excitement no longer visible; it _hurt_. It hurt to see her sad, but she had hurt me _far _worse.

"I understand."

We waved each other goodbye as I stood and walked, my hands in my pocket as I searched for the train station.

_What an eventful day._

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your new shoes! Have a nice day!" The store clerk yelled as I finished purchasing some new shoes; they always had the best dress shoes in Japan. I'm glad the clerk spoke English, too.

I was at a mall in Kyoto, my mind looking left and right at all the places I could shop. I mean, who would ever need a-

_Fresh bread. Tomatoes. Cheese. _

I'm in heaven. They have a bakery in the mall! One that happens to sell tomatoes and fresh bread; my two favorite foods.

I rushed into the shop, purchasing my items quickly as I sat down at a seemingly empty table by the windows looking down on small people wandering around.

_"Oi, Sasuke. Why do you like tomatoes and not sweets?" _

_"Because, nii-san, tomatoes are sweet but healthy!"_

"Ne, nani o yatte iru? Watashi no seki kara nukedesu."***

_What._

_Is._

_That?_

That _voice; _it's so rough, yet squeaky, yet manly. Who does it belong to?

I looked up, my eyes aligning directly with bright blue ones. _God damn, those eyes._

Wait, he was talking to me.

Swallowing my piece of tomatoe, I shook my head and repeated the actions I do to every person who attempts to speak to me in Japanese.

"Kuso, nihongo o hanasanai." There was a small pause before he licked his lips and continued.. "English?"***

I nodded.

* * *

***Solela wa= He was trying to say 'Sorera wa', which would've been wrong anyhow. Such a fail.****  
**

****= Well, the bartender was asking what happened to him and if he was okay. His father answered that basically, he was sure he was okay and that he didn't speak any Japanese.**

*****= Like I said, if there is no direct translation, (for ** too) then it's supposed to go with the story-line. However, all you need to know is that he's being an ass. LOL.**

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you like. Please review and comment, even if it's something you think is stupid!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**When I originally posted this story it was on a Saturday, which then was updated on Wednesday and then another Saturday. I skipped an updated this past Wednesday because of personal reasons. Gomen.**

******Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._**

**Anyhow, story is beginning to get into the main plot of SasuNaru. As always, translations will be provided.**

**Please review and gimme all the feedback you can!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Boku wa eigo o hanasanai." My heart dropped in my stomach, the words triggering a flashback for me.

_"Boku wa eigo o hanasanai!" I screamed out, my little voice frustrated and confused at the people who were yelling at me. _

_"He's saying how he doesn't speak any English," my foster father explaining to my teachers. "He's new to America. You see, his family-"_

"Sorry." I looked up at the man in front of me, my eyes innocent at a crime I didn't know I had committed.

He sighed, mumbling under his breathe as he walked away.

_Whatever._

* * *

"Yo! Wassup Sasuke my man? How you been?"

_He is most definitely an American. _

I sighed as I answered Kiba over the phone.

"Do you have any plans tonight? I need ideas of what to do."

He laughed, his smile present even through the call. "I've always got plans. What can I say; I'm the man!" I shook my head, sighing at his silly behavior. "But for real, I do. I'm going karaoke with some guys I met here. You get to meet some real Asians!"

Smirking inwardly, I replied. "Sounds great. Come pick me up." We then proceeded to exchange hotel numbers and addresses, eight o'clock coming sooner that I thought.

* * *

"Damn Asian, who are _you _trying to impress?" Kiba, dressed in some loose black jeans and a red tee, stared me up and down. I was dressed in my black vans, some washed-out red skinny jeans that weren't tight but slim, a chain with some surf bracelets and a ONEOKROCK tee that I had bought online.

I just stared, my eyes never leaving the guy who was staring back at me; his beach necklace nicely picked for his skin tone, his navy v-neck tight-fitting and his cargos a tan color.

Kiba looked between us, his hands waving to both of us. "Oh yeah! Sasuke, this is Naruto. Naruto, koreha Sasukedesu. Naruto doesn't speak English, Sasuke wa nihongo ga hanasemasen."*

I nodded slowly, his head following my actions.

_Is it just me, or is there already bad blood between us somehow?_

"Well, the others are here so lets get started, shall we?"

"Sure beans."

_God I'm so lame._

We followed the brunette inside, his movements so eager and his body littering with excitement; everybody couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous actions over some karaoke.

During the entire night, Naruto and I watched each other. It was like we were trying to talk by watching our body language, since our tongues can't do it for us, and it wasn't working very well. By the time that night was over, he had left me wondering why anyone could like him.

"Sasuke! They're closing, so it's time to leave!"

I looked up at Kiba, my eyes already tired for the boredom of this place. "Okay. I'll be going then."

Kiba grabbed my arm, his body much stronger than it looked. "Hold up! I need to give you my number for when you go back to the States!"

He slipped a piece of paper into my hand, patting me on my back as he jogged off in the opposite direction.

_Boom._

I walked towards the train station, my body tired and sore from not being accustomed to walking so much.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Getting into my part of the subway train I leaned against the windows.

_Five. _

A bunch of people entered, all of them immediately shushing due to respect as they stepped in.

_Four._

There he was again, that blonde that I couldn't help but watch. Oh, there's that other guy too; Shikamaru, was it?

_Three._

The doors closed, my palms becoming sweaty as a bunch of people crowded me. My Time. It's coming.

_Two._

Who is it? Who can it be?

_One._

No signs of anyone else feelings a change.

_Looks like I'm the only paranoid one. However, how can I not be? My soulmate is in this cart. I just wish I knew who they were._

* * *

"Welcome back to the United States, Sasuke!"

I rolled my eyes at my foster father, his gray hair shining brightly and seeming to smile along with his own grin.

He spread open his arms, walking toward me slowly as we hugged in an awkward, yet caring, way. "Thanks Kakashi."

After settling my things into his car and getting into it, we began to fill each other in on what happened while we were both gone.

"So..." The ride became silent, the only noise filling the air was the engine. "I met my Time."

He looked at me, his eyes serious. "Do you know who it is?"

I laughed, and I mean an all-out laugh, my eyes tearing at the ridiculousness. "As if! I was in a subway train!"

We both laughed along together, his mood brightening my day.

_Thank God I live with you and not my real father._

We got home shortly, my luggage already carried up into my room as I flopped down into my bed of familiar smells; I loved how I smelt.

After a few minutes of relaxing I got bored. Sighing with frustration, I decided to call this Kiba guy I had met. His area code was familiar...

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

_That's unusual. How could you just answer your phone like that?_

"It's the Asian you met in Funabashi."

It took a minute for it to register in his mind, the sounds of the gears in his brain turning almost heard through of phones. "OH! HEY THERE! LOOK I REALLY HAVE TO GO SO WHY DON'T YOU SKYPE ME? MY EMAIL IS SWIRLYKING YAHOO SO JUST LOOK ME UP! OKAY YEAH BYE!"

Without an if, and, or butt the line went dead. Confused and slightly irritates, I grabbed my laptop and opened up my Skype. Typing in the address he have me, I sent him a request.

_''SwirlyKing' has accepted you friend request. You have shared you info with them.'_

Smiling, I began talking with my new 'friend'.

_'Hey, what was that about earlier?'_

_'__これは誰です？__'**_

_'What? I don't read Japanese Kiba.'_

No reply.

_Well, I guess if all else fails you can call him._

* * *

***="Naruto this is Sasuke" and "Sasuke doesn't speak any Japanese."**

****='Who is this'**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading!_  
_**

**Hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon! Review and gimme all your feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my freaking gosh**** I am so freaking sorry guys. **

**I'm super duper late but I have a reason! My finals were in the past weeks and I've had some health issues to kindly deal with.**

**So! Moving on~ I'm actually posting this chapter now! Have fun and please please PLEASE review and respond to me, even if it's stupid!**

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._ **

**_P.S- I put the translations on the side because I felt as if the asterisks became too much work._**

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring, ri-_

"Nani?"

_What...?_

Big blue eyes stared at me, blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion as we looked at each other.

_This is _not _Kiba!_

"Kuso! Sore wa futatabi sono Amerika no otokoda!" **_(Damn! It's that American guy again!)_**

We stared at each other through our computers, our faces both confused; how could this have happened?

_I'm going to commit first degree murder._

"Uh, English?" I pointed to my mouth nervously, my mind hoping he spoke the language even though Kiba said he hadn't.

"Nihongo?"

Let the stares continue.

It was obvious that neither of us spoke each other's language, yet all we could do was sit and stare.

_What the hell do I do?_

My mind was slow, his eyes still confused and full of fire as he stared at me.

_Oh no, don't do it! Don't hang up! Quick, Sasuke, think! _

Google translate is a life-saver. Maybe not always accurate, but a life-saver nonetheless.

Typing in my sentence quickly, I responded as best as I could.

"Tameshite mite, tomodachi ni narimashou!" **_(Let's try and be friends!)_** I blurted out, my words spewed out hastily.

_Stop. Fucking. Staring!_

He bursted out laughing, his eyes tearing and his chair tipping slightly as he did so. "Iie."

_No?_

_Bloop._ _'Call ended. 13:45.'_

I stood there with my mouth open for a while, his disinterest not a usual occurrence for me.

After gaining some IQ back, I began to translate all of my words and type them to him.

**_(This conversation is in Japanese, but to make it easier I put it all in English.)_**

_'__Why not?__'  
_

_'SWIRLYKING' is typing..._

_'__I don't like American guys.__'  
_

_What the hell! He doesn't even know me!_

_'Give me a chance. 24 hours, that's all I need! Give me 24 hours, and if I can't change your mind by then I'll leave you alone forever.'_

_Silence..._

_'__Okay.' _

From there on, we began to ask each other general questions, which his answers I wrote down in order to make the best use of my twenty-four hour time frame.

_I will make him my friend. No one rejects Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

"Dude, how the hell did you get your Skype name confused with an Asian you met in Japan!"

"Ah, well you see, he told me his and that was in my mind and well...yeah!" Face-palming myself at his stupidity, I get his _real_ Skype name and then we switch over to that to chat.

"So you have a day to make this guy your friend?" Kiba asked dumbly.

"Well, uh...yeah." We stared at each other, disbelief sinking into both of us.

"Dude, you're screwed. That guy barely talks to me, and I lived with him for a year!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes!" My head in my hands, I sighed and felt the urge to punch my idiotic friend.

"You okay man?"

_Why..._

_Didn't..._

_You..._

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LIVED WITH HIM!"

* * *

_I hate school._

I completely forgot that in my 24 hours, we were both in different time zones, _and_ I had school to attend to the next day.

Sitting in class with my guardian as my teacher, I zoned out and began to log into my Skype using my handy dandy phone.

**_(Using English, but it's all in Japanese)_**

_'Hey Naruto,'_

_'What do you want?'_

"And of course Sasuke knows what we're discussing,"

_'To be your friend. Why won't you just give me a chance, Naru?'_

"Sasuke, what's the answer?"

_'That's not my name! That's why I won't be your friend!'_

"SASUKE!" Mr. Hatake yelled as a pen was thrown at my head.

_Fuck!_

"See me after class. Now, where was I?"

_Stupid sensei._

_'C'mon Naruto, just give me a good reason why you won't be my friend. I'm not originally from America, you must notice that, so explain to me why.'_

Silence.

_Tick. Tick._

The ticking of a clock began to count in my head again.

_Wait, what? I already reached my time! Why is it ticking!_

_'I don't like you because I know who you are.'_

_He knows me?_

_'How do you know who I am?'_

I sat there as I stared at my phone's screen, my mind buzzing and whirring with a headache from the ticking.

_'Who wouldn't know about the magical Uchiha clan? I can tell you're an Uchiha by your eyes. They're cold and heartless just like your brother's.' _

My jaw tightened, my anger fuming at his statement; nobody knew me, especially not some kid that sees my family in a magazine or a billboard but doesn't actually know them.

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick-_

The bell went off just as the ticking was reaching it's climax, my brain in serious pain and my anger spiking.

_I need to get out of here. _

"Sasuke, come here please." Kakashi waved me over as I ran my hand through my hair, my forehead sweating and my phone locked and abruptly shoved into my pocket.

Ignoring my guardian, I ran out of the room, past the people in the hallway and out of the school.

_Why won't the ticking stop!_

The clock continued, my head on the verge of exploding. I really had no idea why this was going on.

My cell rang, my mind dizzy and my vision swirling as I stepped out onto the road.

Replying to his Skype message, I stopped at the crosswalk.

_'You don't know who the hell I am, Naruto. If I was like my brother, I'd be with them, now wouldn't I?'_

I shoved my phone back in my pocket, my body jumping into the traffic I happened to not see.

**BEEEEP!**

_Who the fuck-_

* * *

**Ho ho ho, that's a rap! It's a little shorter than my other chapters, a lot actually, but it's just in order to prepare you for the next one.  
**

**I need to get this story moving!**

**Sorry for cliffies- I cannot help them.**

**I hope you liked this very lame chapter! I'll be back, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hi guys.**

**So I hoped you enjoyed my last chapter; am I getting better at cliff hangers? Lol, no. I'm not. Sorry guys ;-;**

**BUT ON A MORE SERIOUS NOTE. This is a new chapter: YAY! So please please PLEASE review and respond to me about this, even if you think it's pointless! I write solely for you guys, well, 90% for you!**

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._ **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. Excuse my means of craziness. I re-read this and then realized how..._crazy _I appear to make Sasuke. **

* * *

_What..._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Where am I? What...where am I?_

I tried to open my eyes, and after a few attempts I was able to will them open. Slowly they pried ajar, my vision dark and hazy. My head stung and opening my eyes made it feel a hundred times worse.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I closed them again, my mind willing my arms to move.

_My arms...why can't I...move them?_

I tried again and again, my mind getting hazy and tired at such small actions.

**Beep beep beep beep! **

"I need a doctor to room 746 immediately! Patient Uchiha is awake!"

_Patient...Uchiha? Is that...me?_

"Sasuke, are you awake?"

I tried to move my mouth, my head, anything, but nothing happened.

_Yes...I'm Sasuke...I'm awake..._

"Sir, he's showing signs of non-responsive notions, however, it also shows that he is awake." Another unfamiliar voice stated.

I felt a hand brush against my face, the kindness of their actions seeping into my body and warming my soul.

_Who touches me like this? I...don't have people like that._

"Sasuke, I need you to listen very closely to me. If you can hear me, nod your head, speak, move your fingers, anything you can manage to do." The doctor, I presume, told me.

I tried. I really did. I tried only to fail.

Actions like this continued in segments, the doctor coming in after an hour or so before leaving again. After five attempts, he came in with quiet footsteps.

_Wait, it's not just him...I can hear...others._

Several other footsteps came into the room along with him, his throat clearing and the awkward level in the room sky-rocketed.

"Sasuke, what I am going to do might induce some..._painful_ actions. I advise you to not be afraid, okay? It is not any physical pain, I assure you. Just stay still and relax, alright?"

_What the fuck...help me...help...what is going to happen to me? Help! Help!_

My eyes suddenly felt heavy as I heard something metal clang against another metal object. A table, maybe. I felt my subconscious pull at me, sleep dragging me back into the unknown.

_"Sasuke! Don't you dare leave this house or I will kill you!" My father's harsh tone did not faze me one bit at that moment, my face scrunched up with pure and honest disgust as I turned to look back at him._

_"Kill me? Are you fucking _serious_! You're just a bastard who only gives a shit about his money and his women to give a fuck!" I bit my tongue angrily, blood spilling from the simple action. _

_He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them slowly before boring the lifeless ovals at me. "I promise you that I will come get you, Sasuke, and that when I do, you're going to regret it."_

_I laughed, my manic voice chilling every bone in my body. "Go right a-fucking-head. I don't give a shit anymore." My laughter never leaving as I replied to the man. _

_Walking out of Hell, I went wherever I could go._

**No! Stop it! Don't do this to me!**

(There's a skip in events here, since the events are all scattered.)

_"Stop daddy, stop hurting me! It hurts it hurts, stop!" I yelled as the leather belt struck me across my back again. _

_"You will learn respect!" His angered tone echoing in the empty room._

**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!**

_"It's not his fault Mrs. Uchiha! I swear to you that it was all me!" My best friend shouted as he stood next to me, my eyes searing with unshed tears as I stared at my mother. _

_"Now now, everything will be alright. I'm sure you two were just playing around; you two didn't mean to break the door. You can go home now Lee." My mother cooed to us, trying to ease the pain now for what we both knew was to come late. _

_Lee skipped out, his mind at ease with thinking I'd be okay. As soon as he was gone, my father appeared. _

_"You know better than to break my house items, Sasuke!" My tears were forced out as he slapped me, my face red and my spirit shattered._

**GO AWAY!**

I jolted right up in my bed, my heart pounding out of my chest as alarms went off and chords tugged me back down.

"He's awake and responsive! I need level five medical assistance, NOW!" The nurse tried to calm me down, pushing my chest down with much struggles as I continued to panic, while she waited for her help to arrive.

Eventually a few other nurses arrived in time to sedate me, my panicking quickly transforming into pure anguish. I sat there for about two hours, maybe more, hugging my knees as I sobbed for the first time in over a year or so. Luckily by the time the doctor walked in my eyes weren't red or puffy any longer.

He stopped at the edge of my bed, his throat clearing before he spoke to me. "Sasuke, how are you?"

I stopped all of my thoughts, clenching and releasing my fist repeatedly as my thoughts raged inside of me. Finally, I let my mind speak for me. "You fucking bastard!"

"Now now Sasuke, please calm down. I had to do that, it was for your own sake."

"MY OWN SAKE? YOU FUCKING PUSHED ME TO MY GOD DAMN LIMITS!" The heart-beat monitor next to me began to beep very profoundly, the nurse rushing in and trying to calm me down. I wouldn't be stopped this time, my anger fully awakened and my fist popping out in order to give the doctor what he deserved. "LET ME GO!"

"Sasuke!"

My body halted immediatly at the power of my guardian's voice, his tone far more serious than I ever dared to hear. I let my arms relax, my body falling back into the comfort of my pillow, the black-haired nurse still holding onto me.

_Why does she look so familiar?_

"Sasuke, I really need you to listen to the doctor right now. I know he might've done something wrong, but I promise you we'll talk about it after we get the..._important_ stuff out of the way." I kept my mouth shut, no matter how much I wanted to rebuttle, and opened my ears to the man in front of me.

The doctor cleared his throat once more, something I noticed was a bit of a habit of his, and started his speech. "I hope you can forgive me Sasuke, for what I did earlier, but I needed to do it in order to wake you up. Before you argue, I will explain. Technically you were awake, but you weren't; your brain was active while your body remained dormant. Basically, you were in a state of paralysis against your will, since you were telling your body to move when it wouldn't respond to you.

"We observed this from a previous attempt to awaken you and originally thought it was nerve damage, but we figured that it could be fixed with triggering some... harsh memories. That is why it was necessary, so I hope you can forgive me. On another note, that is not all I have to discuss with you. Have you taken a good look at yourself, Sasuke?"

Without thinking, I replied to him almost automatically. "No?"

He sighed, worry ever-so present in his tone. "I figured as much. Sasuke, you were hit by a car." His words processed slowly in my mind, my eyes wandering over my body.

_I don't see anything wrong with me. I feel alright. What is his point?_

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked back over to him, his head held down in avoidance of my gaze. So instead, I turned to the only person I knew I could; Kakashi.

He smiled, his eyes the complete opposite of the sorry expression he tried to play to me. "Sasuke, do you see anything weird? How about your mind, your body; how do you feel?"

My blood pressure began to rise, slowly but surely, as I waited for his reply. "I'm fine, everything's fine. Why, what's wrong? Someone tell me!" The somber tension in the room only increased as I raised my voice.

"Sasuke...you've been in a coma for three years."

* * *

**Well. I hope this wasn't TOO bad. I promise I'll add more intense and lengthy chapters after my next chapter; that's when my summer starts!**

**So please remember that my food is your reviews and FEED ME. I'm hungry ;-;**

**See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been out. Honestly, school is over with and I wanted to make a double chapter for you but I was admitted to the hospital and that just couldn't happen. Anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, translations are at the bottom!**

******Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._ **

******So yeah. Review, comment, anything! Even if it's stupid! It is the _only _thing keeping me going!**

******Love ya guys! **

******_P.S: A random reviewer will get a one-shot of their choice from me! If you just happen to review and be the first person to guess the right number between 10 and 16 you'll get it! So, REVIEW!_**

* * *

_"Sasuke...you've been in a coma for three years."_

The air was so heavy I felt it begin to choke me.

"Wha..._what?"_

Kakashi looked down, his frown clearly evident through his mask. I looked between the both of them back and fourth, not sure who to turn to. "Sasuke, the reason you can still move your arms is unknown to me. You must be an amazing guy to be able to recover like that. However, your legs is a different story; your regular habits are definitely other stories as well. I..._we..._none of us ever expected for this to be the final outcome of the incident. That is, until we heard what had _exactly _happened.

"You were walking across the intersection, completely avoiding the fact that it was a no-crossing time during traffic of course, a car hit you on your left side. That damage alone only caused you a broken rib, some other fractured ones and a lot of cuts and bruises. _However-_" Completely ignoring the fact that he was still talking, my mind still set on the fact that he stated that there had to be more than just _one _accident.

"What? There was more than one car? Who the hell hit me!" I started to raise my voice again, the nurse tightening her grip on me as a reminder she was there and ready to sedate me at any given time.

I let the doctor continue. "As I was saying, there was another car the ran right into the back of the car that originally hit you. That caused the first car to launch foward and your body to then smack against the concrete and go under the car. You broke your left arm in two places, fractured your right, sprained your left ankle, lost way too much blood and had a concussion. It was a very, _very _unsightly thing. Luckily your guardian was not too far away and was very quick to come see you." He sighed heavily as he finished his last sentence, the words rolling off of his tongue almost as a reliever to his stress.

_Three years...three whole fucking years...what about school? How old am I? Wait, no! Naruto! Kiba! What about them?_

Clearing his throat one final time, the doctor said his last words before exiting the room. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

The silence was going to kill both of us, so Kakashi broke the ice. "I had someone finish your schooling. You had already had enough credits to pass for the rest of your junior and senior year, so all they did was make sure to keep the grades up over online schooling. I got you a full-ride to Harvard, too; just as you always wanted."

I sighed, my mind full of over-whelming thoughts that seemed to suffocate me more every minute.

_Did he really go through the trouble to see it through that I finish school? I even got into Harvard! _

"How did I...why did you do all this for me?" My voice was hoarse and dry from having it open out of disbelief for a while.

"Because whether you agree to it or not, you are my son. Maybe not by blood, but my son nonetheless. I love you. C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

Even though I couldn't go home right away, they did let me go after a month of rehabilitation for my legs and normal habits. So here I am, sitting at my desk and staring at my computer screen.

_'17 year old Sasuke Uchiha found barely alive after tragic accident.'_

_'2 years and counting: where has Sasuke Uchiha gone?'_

_'Uchiha Guardian spills the beans on where Sasuke is.'_

I was looking through my history, these three links the only ones showing up for as long as it would show me, leaving me with the known fact that these are what Kakashi must've been looking at.

_He cared so much..._

I sighed, worry filling my lungs as I shut down and cried for another hour or two before getting up to rest in my bed.

* * *

_Ring...Ring...Ri-_

"Hello?"

I hesitated, uncertainty filling my veins as I struggled to continue my call. "Uh, Kiba?"

He paused, the questionable look on his face practically visible through the phone. "Who is this?"

Over the three years I was out, my voice had changed just a bit; I was confident, more mature. The same could be said about my face, my personality only changing to make room for more caution. "I-It's Sasuke...Sasuke Uchih-"

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! MAN I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! Dude, you like just, _disappeared _from everything; Naruto and I were worried sick!"

I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I had held in and smiled. "Yeah, well; I'm back?"

"Well I realize that, but like, what happened dude?" Kiba sounded concerned yet laid back at the same time as he spoke to me.

I sighed, pulling up my Skype as I did so. "Skype me." Hanging up, I waited.

After telling Kiba my entire side of the story, I sat and contemplated my next move; should I message Naruto, or should I not?

_Fuck it. Why not?_

**(In English but it's all in Japanese)**

_'Naruto, it's Sasuke. How have you been?'_

All of a sudden, my door opens and my guardian waltzes in with two beers in his hands. "Knock knock!"

I roll my eyes, turning my chair to look over at him. "What's the point of saying that if you just walk in anyway?" I smirked as he smiled, a beer tossed into my lap as he did so.

"Drink up."

I looked at him, bewildered by his statement; was he asking me to_ illegally drink? _As if he could read my mind, he chuckled and reminded me that I am now legally twenty-one years young, therefore allowing me to get drunk as I please.

"Thanks, Kakashi. What month is it again?"

He titled his head up slightly, his finger pointing straight up just as he knew the answer. "Ah! It's the third of August."

"Thank you." End of conversation.

_'How was the hospital?'_

Without thinking, I happily replied back to him, glad he even talked to me. _'Terrible; I hate hospitals. Wait...how did you know I was there?'_

_What the hell is going on?_

_'SWIRLYKING' has disconnected. He does not share information with you. _

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Now now Sasuke calm down; your _parents _are on the phone, and it's for _you._" Where Kakashi appeared, I don't know. However, his words instantly stilled my movements.

_My parents want to talk to me...?_

I reached one of my hands out to grab the phone, snatching it away before turning away from my guardian to face the wall. "H-Hello?"

I heard a sigh of relief, a snort and a cough. "Hello there Sasuke. It's been a while."

_Itachi._

My tone turned lethal, my anger bubbling and my attitude setting in. "What do _you _want?"

Itachi laughed mockingly, knowing full well that somehow, he was going to win. "Would you prefer if I put your father on the phone, hm?"

That shut me up.

"As I thought. Now, I've called you to tell you that you _will _be returning home for a little while. Your plane leaves on-"

Not giving him any chance to finalize it I argued. "What the fuck is this, Itachi?"

Laughing again he bit back just as easily. "It's a family reunion; we're worried about you, little brother. After all, it's not everyday out family is induced into comas."

"How the hell do you know about that!"

"Oh please, stop your whining. Do you really think that we don't have the _power _to find these things out? Sasuke, I've already told Kakashi about our plans; you're coming back to Funabashi for a while and spending time with us. You don't have to stay in the house everyday, but you need to be here at least two days a week. Sleeping at our house, I mean. Your plane tickets are in your bathroom. You leave in three days; have fun!" Leaving me to deal with my own anger my brother disconnected the call.

"Son of a _BITCH!_"

* * *

"Kakashi, this really is not okay with me. I just got out of the hospital and I'm going to be flying on a jet to Japan as soon as I can? Why the hell did you agree to this?" I yelled as I rubbed my temples, my anger never ceasing since the phone call three days ago.

"Sasuke, stop being a difficult bastard and get your ass on the plane before you miss it; you know I have no choice when they become..._persistent._ Off you go, okay?" He looked at me awkwardly, holding his hand out for me to shake. I gladly shook it, ignoring the receptionist for the airline's glare as I held the jet up.

Without sparring him another glance I sauntered over to my boarding area. After havin my ticket checked, I found my seat and gladly found myself alone on the jet.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Uchiha! It will be approxametly three hours before we arrive in Funabashi. Can I get you anything?" The pink-haired attendant smiled brightly, her eyes shut as she did so.

_Wait...isn't that the lady who I saw the last time I flew to Japan? _

"Sakura?"

Her eyes flew open, her jaw dropping and a blush showering her face before she shook her head and smiled with a different type of warmth. "Nice to see you again, Sasuke. Is there anything I can get you?"

I smirked, her politeness boosting my ego a bit. "How about some red wine?"

She nodded, "Right away sir!"

_This is one thing I do miss, having everybody show me some..._respect_. Not kiss my ass, but respect me. _

She came back almost instantly, one hand a glass of red wine and the other holding an expensive laptop. "It will be a little trip, so I figured what better way to entertain you than with one of our laptops?"

I smiled, gladly accepting both items and doing my own thing all the way 'home'.

_Only three more hours until I'm back in hell._

* * *

"Welcome home, little brother." Itachi smirked at me, his eyes flickering with a dangerous flame that I knew was just raging to be let out. "Shall I show you around? Great!" He responded without waiting for my own response; he knew I would've bit back with a comment of my own.

He showed me the basic rooms, multiple copies of the same ones with different decor, passing by things I already knew.

_Showing me around is not just to be nice, huh? You're waiting for me to meet my dad, aren't you?_

As if he could read my thoughts, he turned a corner and smiled as my mother and father were talking in the study. "Our study and, well look what we have here-"

"Sasuke darling! Watashi wa, anata go son'nani nogashita!*" I tried to smile, my heart twitching as I failed to understand what my mother said to me and she jumped up to hug me.

"Hey..._mom_." I pushed her away gently, my mood worsening at the sight of my father. "_Father_."

His chin tipped upward, his scowl ever present as he gazed over to me. "Sasuke." I scoffed, anger spilling into me as I was about to walk away. However, I felt an _extra_ pair of eyes watching me as I loosened up. Turning to my right, my body stilled as my eyes widened.

A strong, tan hand sprung out in front of me, a smug smile plastered onto a certain man dressed in a plain white dress shirt covered by a black vest and sleek black dress pants. "Hello, _Sasuke. _It's nice to... _finally _meet you; I'm the Uchiha's private investigator, detective and private affairs operator Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto."

I shakily lifted my hand to meet his, shaking it firmly as we looked into each other's eyes. "Hello, _Naruto. _Pleasure to make your..._acquaintance_."

* * *

***= "Sasuke darling! I've missed you so much!"**

**Well... ****Cliffy much? I hope so! **

**Anyway, love you and please please PLEASEEE review! **

**See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Happy 4th of July for those of us in America!**

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._ **

**Anyhow, this chapter is...not so eventful, but there is some excitement. By the WAY! My contest is STILL open! NO ONE has guessed the special number yet! Review, and if you guess correctly, you get a free ONE-SHOT of your choice!**

**Okay okay now I'm done. Thanks to AngelBunnyluvr for beta-ing this chappy, PLEASE enjoy and review!**

* * *

Pulling away I tried to escape the room when I saw my brother smiling in the entranceway. "I believe Mr. Uzumaki would like to have a few words with you, so your parents and I will leave now. Tanishimi*, Uzumaki-San, Sasuke-_kun." _

In a moment's notice, the room was cleared out and the door was shut to leave the two alone.

_Oh hell. I hope his English is a lot better than most foreigners, and I hope he was a really good explanation as to why he's here._

He sat on my father's desk, staring at me with a blank look on his face. "Hey there," I sighed, his causality almost mocking me.

"What are you doing here? Like seriously, what the hell happened to 'I don't like you'? Why are you working for my _family?_ The Uchiha's that you didn't like." I glared at him, my back against the wall opposite to him and my attitude the cockiest it could be; one of the side effects of being in my _'home'_.

He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously as he looked down at his feet.

_He's kind of acting like a little child._

"It's been three years, Sasuke. A lot has happened."

"Don't give my any bullshit. Tell me how you went from hating me to acting like we're _friends_."

He sighed, his expression hardening and his face becoming serious as he spoke. "You disappeared, and you really had me thinking about how you said you that if you were like your family you would've been with them. I wanted to know more, to find out what you were hiding that could've made me like an asshole like you. So I investigated. Granted, I couldn't investigate anything near a professional level, but it was enough to peak my greater interest.

"I was studying to be a lawyer at the time," Interrupting his trail my own thoughts made their way to cloud my mind.

_Wait, law school? How old is he?_

"...and hey! Asshole, are you paying attention?" Snapping me back I sucked my teeth at him, my way of telling him to continue, which he gladly did. "Now as I was saying, I was studying to be a lawyer when you went missing, and I kind of found myself wanting to be an investigator more and more each day. So I quit law school and crammed, or I should have crammed, into becoming the success I am. It actually came naturally to me, so this all really worked out.

"You're probably wondering about your family and I; I wanted to investigate them. I'm glad not all of them speak English because it would be a pain to have them hear this all. I have a job here now, and it's not all for you so don't get cocky, but finding all about your hospital records and your coma was all a part of this job. That's how I knew you were out. Explains things, right? Great. Please _don't_ have any questions." The blonde was messing with a rubix cube that seemed to appear out of thin air and when he looked up at me and our eyes met, I _felt_ something.

It was like Thor's hammer hitting my heart, a pain so quick yet strong it kind of just bursted and faded away all too quickly. It wasn't pain, not love, but something I couldn't place my finger on.

_What the hell is up with this guy?_

"How old are you?" I finally questioned, my eyes tearing away from his dangerous ones.

He chuckled as he stood up and walked over to me, his smirk even more dangerous than his eyes; his whole entire persona had switched into the sexy-yet-bad cop from a movie I never wanted to see. "Let's see; you're twenty-one, so that means that I am twenty-five. Four years stronger than you are."

"Are you asking for a fight?" I turned my head, stepping forward a bit as I started to get into his face.

He step forward too, our noses almost touching as he turned his head the opposite way. "Maybe I am,"

I felt his breath on my lips, his lips just barely hovering over mine.

_Knock knock._

"Uzumaki-San, boku wa boku no ototo wa hontoni anata ga kyomi aru koto o shitte iruga, wareware wa giron suru _bijinesu _o motte okonau.** My brother said through the door, his voice cold and flat as he spoke.

Naruto chuckled, ghosting his breath as he went over to my ear to whisper to me before he walked back out the room. "But if I am, you better be ready for a hell of a fight."

_What does he mean by that? _

I stared at his back as he walked off, answering in a language I no longer could follow.

_What the hell is he planning...?_

* * *

Weeks went by as my time in homeland only improved my cockiness, my Japanese, my culinary skills and my library of books. My family and I had not grown any closer, nor had Naruto's and I; in fact, I rarely ever saw him more than once since the first time we talked. I was out of school, Kakashi hadn't called in a few days and I was running out of things to do.

I sighed, getting out of bed as I shed my clothes and walked over to my dresser, pulling on some boxers before three subtle knocks were at my door that was followed by it being opened.

"Good morning Sasuke," My brother said as he made his place sitting on my couch.

My room was laid out as a room in the corner of the house, tall and wide glass windows covering most of the walls in order to let in a lot of sunshine, including a corner which my dresser happened to be exposed to.

I turned to look at him, annoyed at his unwelcome presence in my room. Heading straight into business I asked my brother what he was here for.

"Well since it seems like you're a tad bit cranky this morning I'll get straight to it!" His over-enthusiastic tone only warned danger, for myself or others I could never really tell, and whatever it happened to be it was _very _pleasing to him. "Your parents and I are going away for about a week. Our servants will be here to assist you with whatever you need. Don't wreck the house, don't kill yourself; just be a good little boy." He finished saying as he was almost fully out of the doorway. He hesitated, chuckling softly before barely turning his head to meet my own eyes.

"Oh, and don't forget that you will always have some..._extra _company in the house. Please refrain from scarring or killing him as we will be leaving now. Ja ne, ototo." The door was shut as he finished his sentence in a serious tone.

_I'm finally alone in this damn house..._

There was yet _another _knock on my door that forbade me from pulling on the pants I wanted to. Sighing I walked over to open it, my main butler blushing and turning his head to the side as he stated he would come back at another time to organize my room.

I sighed heavily at his words, anger sifting within because of habits with the Uchiha's here, vulgar terms about to spew when I caught myself.

_They're gone! You can't be like them; you are _not _one of them!_

I calmed myself down before replying. "You don't need to look away, Konan. I'm not going to lash out on you just because I _chose _to be almost naked at this point. You can come in and do your thing whenever you like while they're gone." That seemed to please her because she smiled and walked right past me in order to make my bed.

Sighing, I got dressed and followed Konan downstairs and to the kitchen where my breakfast was waiting.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, Uzumaki-sama would like to have a word with you." Konan mumbled as she took my plate from me, turning her head to his office door as she cleaned.

I got up and went to his door, my hand just above the knob as it turned and the door opened to reveal a surprised blonde in front of me. He stopped, looking _down _at me before he moved to the side to let me in.

_When did he get taller than me? _

He shut the door behind me and leant against it, his demeanor so casual it was ironic to the strictness of his face. "You're parents have been gone for an hour and they already gave me a task to work on. I swear I'm always busy," He smiled as he announced, looking at me with the fire I had first seen in his eyes; the _dangerous _fire.

"And what would that be?"

He laughed loudly, shaking his head as he quieted down. "They want you to pick a college and start going to one starting by next Monday. It has to be in this area, too. You know there are tons of Universities to look at around here..." His voice seemed distant now, the small sound echoing as I struggled to focus on him. The ticking of a clock resounded in my mind for the first time in a _very _long time and it surprised me so much that I jumped, my head frantically scanning the area because of the scare.

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick..._

I became light headed and nauseas, my vision blurred to the point of not being able to see and my nerves so freighters they flinched at the particles in the air.

_What is happening to me? I don't understand. I already reached my time, didn't I? Why is it still ticking? _

I jumped again at the sudden flock of goose bumps, this time tripping and falling unconscious.

* * *

"I don't know why it's fucking happening, don't you get it? If I had any clue I would've told you already!"

"Shut the hell up and stop being such a brat; I don't have _time _for such stupidity. All I can tell you is that there may be something about Timers that we don't already know. I'm sorry Sasuke but there is nothing that is known about this. You have to let me know whenever these things happen, okay?" The Uchiha doctor, Dr. Sasori, told me as he packed his things and and said his goodbyes.

I sighed, something that has become a habit of mine, and walked across the house and back over the Naruto's door. I put my ear to the door and raised my hand to knock when something peaked my interest.

**(The convos that Sasuke are going to hear will all be in Japanese, but I'm writing the in English.)**

"-you know I'm working on the case, Shikamaru. Trying to bring down a very wealthy family is _not _an easy task, especially when they're into- ack, hang on. I'll call you back." After hearing a click the blonde's voice returned to his ear. "Yes, Sasori? You finished with him already? I see. Thank you."

_Especially when we're into what?_

Deciding that it was time to knock he went ahead and did so. The door was opened and the same steps were repeated as they were earlier. Naruto sat at his desk instead, though, lying back in his chair and loosening his tie as he let out a sigh of relief.

"You keep me busy, ya know that? Anyhow, since you're fine now I'd say that we should continue our conversation. I'm not going to stay on your case but I'll make sure you have it done; please keep in mind that I am _not _your friend. I am a detective and I have every single right to punish or track you down as I see fit. You wouldn't want your balls tazed, would you?"

My face blanked at the question, my mind throwing that thought into oblivion as it hurt too much to even consider. He saw my reaction and cracked up, tearing slightly as he does when he laughs. "It's happened to me, and I can tell you it was _not _fun. Now, do you have any questions?"

I smirked to myself slightly, the gesture peeling away as quickly as it came as I asked him my question. "How do you speak English like it's your first language when you speak Japanese like it was also your first?"

This time he smirked, a somber look in his eyes popping up before fading away as he challenged my seriousness with his own. "Well maybe someone doesn't know as much about me as they thought, huh?"

* * *

***= Enjoy**

****= ****I know that my little brother really interest you but we have _business_ to discuss.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please please PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Long chapter today, but I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has review. Please keep reviewing! ALSO.**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT, PLEASE GO AND CHECK IT OUT!**

**********Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._**

**Translations are forever at the bottom. As always, _enjoy. _  
**

* * *

"Sasuke, if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down." I groaned, turning onto my other side as my door was repeatedly pounded on by an angry blonde. Ignoring him completely, I continued to attempt to hack back into my dreamlands; if it was one thing I did actually like, it was dreaming. No idiots to be annoyed by.

There was a pause, something I was grateful for. However, it was short-lived as the door was then literally busted down and pounded into the ground. "GET YOUR ASS UP SASUKE!"

I sat right up in my bed, eyes wide open before they were squinting out of annoyance at the childish 'guy'.

_He doesn't even act like a man his age._

"I'm not your god damn babysitter Sasuke, I can't keep breaking your door down! It's been two weeks of your university and _every day _I've had to break a door; it's pretty costly ya know." He dusted off his clothing before waving Konan in to clean the mess up.

Yawning, I caught the clothes he threw me and replied to his complaint. "It's not like the cost is of any burden to you." I stood up, slipping them on lazily as he sucked his teeth out of losing the battle.

"It's like you don't even care about your family's needs or budget; it seems like you really don't care about anything, actually. And hey! Have you taken a shower yet?" He pulled my school bag from my hands as he waited for my response.

"Yes, I took a bath last night. By the way," I grabbed my bag from him as I headed out to catch the subway. "Maybe it seems that way because that's how it is."

* * *

I sighed, walking from the Starbucks in my University to a table nearby, disgusted as I saw trash left behind on it. I picked the articles up, moving to the trash can as someone approached me from behind.

Tapping me on the shoulder, they began to speak before I could face them. "Osoreirimasuga, anata wa Sasuke nodesu ka?"* It was a woman, her skin almost as white as mine, her hair a dark black with a purple-ish hue. She was blushing, her finger hastily messing with her hair out of nervous habits.

"Hai, boku wa anata o tasukeru koto ga dekimasuka?"**I replied as I stared at her skeptically.

"Watashi wa hontoni sugu ni anata no kotoba ga aru kamo shirimasen?"*** I nodded in response, following her as she nervously walked over to the table I had just cleaned off.

She sat down, her long, straight hair glistening in the sun and her bangs successfully hiding most of her pink face. "Is it better to speak in English?"

"I prefer it, yes. What is this about?"

She sighed, leaning forward into my personal space as she whispered to me. "It's about your father..." My ears almost shut down, _almost; _but I stayed long enough to hear her finish it with "_Kakashi._"

My eye's widened, interest fully peaked and attention fully focused on her. "What about him?" I questioned in the strongest tone I could manage.

_Why...is he okay? Please let him be okay. If he's not, take me instead; please! He's the only person I give a shit for!_

"He's not feeling well. I saw him on the American news, and he has been begging someone, _anyone _to let you know. He wanted me to give you this picture..." I leant forward out of anticipation, waiting for her to finally pull out a picture. She looked down at it and smiled, a warm and loving gesture that squeezed my heart.

_Kakashi, you can't give up. Stay there, I promise I'll come home soon! _

"Here, take a _look!" _She flipped it around to show it was just a piece of white cloth, the silky texture abruptly shoved to my nose. I made the wrong choice by trying to inhale, the chloroform diving into my brain cells.

* * *

I woke up to, surprisingly, no headache; it was just the fact that I was _handcuffed _in a big white van that got to me.

_Who the hell was that lady? What did she want with me? What about Kakashi?!_

The door slid open to reveal the very predator that captured me, her busty figure easing into the van with a stealth that was most _definitely _too lethal to be just instinct. "Good morning sunshine, or should I say _bastard?_"

I frowned, my attitude pissed off at her sudden change of tone. It was no longer shy and cute, but deeper and way too confident. "What do you want?"

She continued to smile, something so innocent-looking but her words proved it a lie. "You know what I want; what happened to my 40k?"

_40k?! 40,000 dollars? Why would I have that? _

"Oh come on, don't you play stupid with me. Your brother and _your _parents promised me this money, and I better get it."

_What the hell? _

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about lady. My brother has been away for a while, so are his parents." She laughed softly, her hands reaching into her pocket to swipe out a pistol.

Putting it to my temple, her eyes danced with a fire that was dangerous, not anything like Naruto's, but like itachi's often did. "Now give me the money, or I make one phone call and your little guardian back in the states is _dead."_

_Oh no.. Not Kakashi. He never did anything to me, to anyone. He doesn't deserve this._

Swallowing thickly, I tried to keep calm as I talked with her, panic now my attitude. "I don't have the money. Itachi keeps it all with him."

She laughed again, cocking the gun's barrel back and repositioning it to my temple. "_Bullshit. _Try again, ducky."

I swallowed again, sighing heavily as I tried to respond rationally. "At least tell me your name so I can locate the proper checking account and transfer the funds."

She grinned this time, something very sweet yet sinister. "I'm _Hyuuga. _Hinata Hyuuga."

_Time's up now Sasuke, you better think really freaking fast. _

I opened my mouth, about to ask for her to pass my cell phone over so I could proceed with my actions when the doors were rushed open, the sunshine outlining the brilliant shade of golden blonde that was pulling this 'Hinata' girl back by her hair. She let out a shriek that was then followed by the cocking of a pistol that leaned proudly against the temple of her own head. Her hand held tight against her gun, her arms moving to aim it up at Naruto.

Without thinking I tried to reach forward and slap it out of her hands, my cuffs automatically pulling me back with a painful tug. Naruto looked up at me, his entire face hardened by the pistol he now held even though he was trying to tell me to stay put.

_There is no way I'm letting him get himself killed. _

Hinata looked from me to the tanner man to me over and over again while she struggled, her arm getting through and slipping up to a point where she could fire and _kill._

Adrenaline pumping, _fueling_ my actions, I thrust my hips out and up, extending where my leg could reach. I then lifted my right leg up and swung it as quickly as I could, knocking the gun out of her hand just as her finger slipped against the trigger.

"Sasuke you _idiot!" _

I stared at him, my eyes frantically searching for any damage. Thankfully there was none to be found.

After Naruto was able to handcuff her and shove her into a car, she was driven away and taken to god-knows where. The said man then drove me back to the Uchiha house.

We ate in silence, the blonde fumbling with some specific part of his hair. Annoyed, I asked him what his problem was. "My problem, Sasuke, is that when you tried to be a superhero and kicked that gun out of Hinata's hand it fired."

Not getting the point, I stared blankly at him. Sighing, he looked at me as if in defeat. "The bullet shot _through _my hair! It has a hole in it now!" He whined.

_Idiot. _

* * *

"Naruto, can you-" Cutting me off before I could finish my own sentence, he walked over to me to reply.

"I believe it's _Mr. Uzumaki _to you." I stared at him, not believing his words.

_"_Naruto, come here."

"But I am already in your presence!" I sighed, face-palming myself as he continued to grin from ear to ear at his known annoyance.

Getting straight to the point, I began talking about what was nagging me. "What was that girl talking about when she had me in her van?" His face hardened as he listened to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she said that Itachi and his parents owed her forty thousand dollars or something like that." He just stared at me, no emotion visible in his face.

"She was trying to punk you out, Sasuke. She was trying to get money from you that was never owed to her. This is why you should have just let me deal with it instead of trying to do something yourself."

"What the hell do you t think I'm going to school for, huh? I'm not trying to be a fashion designer, ya know! I'm going to be a lawyer!" My anger peeked again caused the words to come out much harsher than they should've.

This argument was moving fast, the replies rapid and toppling right onto another. He laughed, his eyes rolling as he did so. "Is that right? You're going to be a lawyer? Is that what you want?"

"Yes it's fucking right, stop doubting me! You think you know who I am but you _don't!" _I leaned forward over the kitchen countertop, placing my hands down angrily as I tried to take my stand.

"You haven't answered me; is that what you want, to be a _lawyer?_ Or are you just going to do it because you like being a little _bitch _to your father and do as he's always wanted you to!" It wasn't a question, more like a statement, but either way it wouldn't have mattered for what I was giving back to him.

"Fuck you!" I jumped over the counter and punched him, my knuckles colliding straight under his jaw. I heard a gasp, some house workers staring out of shock but knowing better to stay away from it all. The taller man stumbled back a little, wiping the saliva, not blood, from the corner of his mouth as he readjusted his posture. At this point I had slid over to face him, my fists still balled up and ready for action.

_Never let him make a fool of you. Never let _anyone _make a fool of you. Take what you learned and fight for yourself; your father is not in control of you. You are in control._

"Like I said, still being a little _bitch-_" My fist flew again before he could finish. His head knocked to the side again, spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva onto the oh-so-nicely polished floors. "Come on then, _bitch. _I'll give you one more hit before I show you where your little ass belongs."

_I'm not a bitch!_

Ignoring the fact that this Naruto was, yet again, a different one than I had ever seen, I launched forward and aimed right for his nose. He caught it this time, quickly swinging it to the right as his other fist collided with _my _jaw. My head swung to the side but I forced it to look back at him as soon as I could, watching his face when I ducked down and used the position he had my arm in to my advantage. I moved my body over to the right and swung my leg out, tripping the blonde up just enough to drop him to the ground.

He fell, his back against the cold tile as I climbed on top to pin him down before he could move again. We were both panting, adrenaline slowing and nerves calming down. I looked at him, his face still and his emotions unnerving. I held my ground, not willing to do what Uchiha's don't do; _lose. _"I won't apologize." His voice was flat as he said so.

"Then I won't move until you do."

"I won't apologize because I know being a lawyer is not going to work for you." I looked at him, eyebrows furrowing as I tried to make logical sense of his statement.

_How? I'm impeccable. I can go, do, _be _anything I want to._

As if he could read my mind, he explained his reasoning. "I know you can do whatever you want; any thing or job will work for you in a literal sense. However, I'd never want to do anything that I would end up hating, and whether you want to admit it or not, you're doing this because you _want _to be better than your father, you want to show him up. You-"

"Would you please stop acting like you know me!" I don't know where it came from, but grief began to overwhelm me as he stared straight through my soul. I turned my head, biting the inside of my cheek and squinting my eyes to hide the glossy look that it now held.

"You don't always have to be strong, Sasuke."

"And you don't always have to be so weak," I forced out in an exasperated breath as I climbed off of him and proceeded to walk up to my room, shoulders straight and proud as they always are, always _should _be.

I lied down on my bed, placing my arms on my forehead to cover my eyes as they were shut from thoughts.

_Why did I let him get to me like that? I feel so moody around him, like I can never be just simple _Sasuke. _I have to be everything at once, and I just...I had a bad day, yeah; that's it. I've been through a bad experience and it's overwhelming me and I just need a good night's sleep._

I forced the fakest smile an Uchiha could, something that began to quiver and shake until it was a heap of clenched teeth that was accompanied by salty streams. Even though I could convince myself that I was okay, that I was someone who was going to be perfect, it was a rare night like this when I would fall asleep from the pain of knowing that I really was not.

That the real Uchiha Sasuke was _not _perfect, not _impeccable._

The real Uchiha Sasuke was still fathered by Fugaku Uchiha, still mothered by Mikoto Uchiha, and still a sibling to Itachi Uchiha.

The real Sasuke was not a formal, sarcastic asshole twenty-four/seven.

The real Sasuke was a lonely, selfish and hurt little man that grew up too quickly and only acts the way he does because it was all he knew to do.

The real Sasuke was just...

Broken.

* * *

***= "Excuse me, are you Sasuke?"**

****= "Yes, can I help you?"**

*****= "May I have a word with you really quickly?"**

**Thank you AngelBunnyluvr for being any beta~**

**Thank you for reading! Please check out my new story Insignia and remember review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! Thank you for such a warm welcoming to my newest story! If you have not read it, go there and do that!**

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._ **

**I have decided that I couldn't wait to post this chapter; your reactions will hopefully keep me going! So please make sure to review, even if it's a silly one-worded answer! **

**As usual, enjoy and know that I apologize in advance for some...darker themes. It's getting closer to the end of the story.**

* * *

I ate my lunch in silence, the house chef Teuchi's cooking excellent as always. As I finished my tomato soup Konan came into the bar area where I sat, taking my bowl and placing a small plate of anko filled mochi as my desert. There was a sink in the bar area to help the house workers, one which Konan cleaned my bowl in.

There was a pregnant silence in the open air, the sound of running water coming to a close as she began to dry the bowl. "So, Sasuke..." I took a bite of one of my mochi. "I know it's none of my business, but I happened to see your dispute with Mr. Uzumaki last week." I continued eating without giving a reply, Konan knowing that it was her approval to continue on the topic. "I was just wondering what was going on between the two of you for a physical outburst to occur. You are always very calm, and even if it's visible or known that you are angered you manage to stay collected. It is, yet again, none of my business; you are not entitled to answer if you wish not to."

I ate one more mochi before I spoke. "It's fine, Konan. You have always been very nice to me and I consider you a very good soul to speak with. Tell me something first; has my brother and his parents returned yet?"

"They arrived early this morning. They are out, if you are worried of such a thing. They will not be returning until an hour or so." I swallowed another pastry.

"Good to hear. Well, you already know of the incident at my University regarding Hyuuga Hinata, so I will skip past it. I was asking him a few question regarding specific details of that incident when he began to..." She stopped wiping down the bowl, placing it to the side as she stared at me, waiting for my continuation. I shook my head softly, continuing in a softer tone. "He insulted me, stating that I was only going to law school to surpass Fugaku and Itachi and calling me vulgar names. I was already overwhelmed from the previous events of that day and it seemed to push me over the edge." I finished the last of my mochi and stayed put in my seat for her response.

She nodded out of acknowledgment, doing her job and cleaning my plate off before replying to my answer. "It was the mention of your kin, wasn't it? I may not have been here before you had gone to live in America, but I was hired very soon after you left. I'm very close to Mr. Uzumaki and your family and I have noted much over the years. For instance, you hate being related to them, or maybe it's you just hate them in general. I've also noted that there has been some..._issues _that carry over from the times before you left." My jaw tightened, and as if she could read my mind she grabbed my hand gently and urged me to stay seated. "I know this may be uncomfortable for you to speak about but I'm letting you know while the rest of them are away that I know way more than you may think. I am the only house assistant allowed into every single room, crook and nanny in the complex and I have done my fair share of research. I am always here if you need any information, as long as it's at an appropriate time. I'm sure you know what I mean by that."

She let go of my hand, staring at me with confidence and an assurity I knew I could trust; she was serious.

I looked to her, smiling softly as I decided to take advantage of this as soon as the offer would present itself. "Tell me everything you know about Naruto."

* * *

I sighed, listening to my iPod as i tried to work on my homework assignments. Sadly it wasn't helping much, only frustrating me because of my lack of concentration and causing me to angrily pull the earphones out of my ear and slumping back into my chair.

"_You picked the toughest subject out there, Sasuke. Naruto is a complete blank to me. No matter how much research or scouting I've done there has been _nothing. _No family pictures, no social networking, no records, nada. I only know one thing, and this _has _to be kept secret. Understand?" _

Konan's words kept replaying in my head continuously for the past day, and it wasn't helping my need to focus. I sighed, going downstairs to grab a cup of tea when I overheard my brother's conversation with some of his associates.

"...I will blow your fucking head off, got it?" I heard Itachi's baritone threaten through the tension so thick it could be cut through.

_What the hell are they talking about? _

"You can go fuck yourself, asshole." One of the other men in the room spoke, something that was followed by two guns being cocked and one very sadistic chuckle. "Or maybe you've already done that, considering how many people you've fucked over. There's no one left anymore, Uchiha, so you can go back to your little-"

There was another cocking of a gun and a push of a table so quick it was almost hard to process if it wasn't followed by more animalistic words. "Maybe the reason there are none of you cunts left is because you all are worthless pieces of shit that I'm going to dispose of. Sounds pretty accurate to me. Now, I was going to let you off easy because _you _only owe me three million while the rest owed me five, but since you've decided to grab your little group and gang up on me you have lost any of my... _consideration." _

_What is going on? What the hell is my brother talking about?_

Konan came up behind me, tapping my shoulder and waving to bring my ear to her cupped hands. "Itachi get's very angry during these kinds of meetings." She whispered.

"What is he talking about, though? How could they owe him so much?" I asked in return.

"I don't think anything is as it seems here." There was a gun shot right after she finished, something that was echoed by two more. Konan and I froze, our heads turning to look in the direction of the noise. The noise came from the room diagonal to the kitchen we were in. In clear view was two dead bodies sprawled out on the rug, Itachi sitting calmly in the chair across from the bodies and...

_Fugaku Uchiha holding the gun._

"What the hell is..." When my words broke out Fugaku had pointed the gun towards Konan's head without even looking, shooting and killing her instantly with a bullet to her head.

_He didn't he spare a glance at her. Why, why would this asshole do something like this! Why is he always so inconsiderate! Where did he even come from!_

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Why the hell are you even here?" As if things were in slow motion, I only watched in horror as he pointed the gun to _my _head, glancing over at me casually as he did so. I saw my mom's mouth open wide in an apparent scream and her arm latch onto him in an attempt to stop him. My father only slapped her so rough that her face was instantly bruised before she collapsed to the ground. Itachi looked over to me, his face twitching in a similar terror before he hardened it and only stared _through _me.

_He's trying not to interfere, trying not to have guilt. I'm really going to die. My father is really going to kill me like he said he was._

Normally I would have acted, only that my body was in shock and I wasn't breathing. I couldn't hear, couldn't move; the only sense that seemed to be working was my vision that was beginning to cloud up. Now, in my true form, I could only stare as his finger slid onto the trigger.

"Is this what you've wanted, _dad? _To finally get your chance to kill me like you told me all those years ago, huh?" I wasn't even aware of my own words spewing out, only aware that I had said something. His eyes squinted and his frown only deepened as he heard them, Itachi having a completely different reaction. I have never seen him like this, his eyes wide open and his mouth hung open out of guilt. It was a short moment, but it filled me with peace as my father pulled the trigger.

"FUGAKU!" I felt something push against me, the weight so big that it forced me onto the ground. My senses were knocked back into me, my brain in overdrive as I panicked. My hand flew to my right shoulder automatically, blood seeping through my clothes and staining my hands.

_This is not...my own blood. There is no bullet, no _wound. _It's not...it's not my blood!_

I looked up in time to witness the start of a full-blown fight between the two most powerful men in Japan and one tan, and _furious _blonde. It was the first time I had seen him since our fight in the kitchen, but I was even more surprised because of the fact _he _is holding his shoulder, one that is pouring out fresh blood may I add. He was using his right hand to hold a .50-cal Magnum, an _insanely _powerful handgun that I had never even seen in person before. Itachi was now standing, his eyes narrowed and gleaming a reddish tint; the fire that was excessively murderous. He was to the right and behind our father holding _two_ .30-cal handguns that pointed to both Naruto and I. The eldest of the three was holding the gun exactly where it had been, moving it over to face at Naruto. "Why hello there, _Na-ru-to._" Fugaku held the syllables out in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"You know better than to mess with us, Uzumaki. I suggest you get out of our fucking way before you experience more than you already have." It was Itachi's turn to speak. I should've moved at this point, gotten out of the way and maybe even out of the house before any _real _fighting occurred. I really, _really _should've; but my body stayed glued in the position it was in.

"What's a little more pain if I'm gonna gain?" The blonde's voice was deep, a deeper baritone than should've been possible, and held a ferocious edge. It reeked of danger and threat, something that would hold a good place in a competition against Itachi's own.

"The only thing you will gain," Naruto moved his hand away from his shoulder, placing it to his side as determination _oozed _from his demeanor. "Is _death._"

The sounds of multiple gunshots at once blew my eardrums out, cabinetry and furniture and glass shattering and exploding in all different directions because of the forces.

"Get out of here!" The blonde yelled as he grabbed my shirt, successfully dragging me into the kitchen with him as he crouched down behind the cabinets. The firing only stopped for the noise of reloading to fill the air. "Here." He threw a gun to me across the tile, reloading his own weapon as he prepared for more rounds to be shot. "Take this and _get the hell out of here._ If you don't know how to use it, you'll figure it out; it's not any different from the movies."

The shooting continued and I watched as several close-calls happened, Konan's warning popping into my mind as I saw her corpse a few feet away from me.

"_I only know one thing, and this _has _to be kept secret. Understand?" _

I stared at his face, watching his hardened expression as sweat dripped from his temple and down his neck until it mixed with blood, and then down at the ground. I managed onto one knee, slowly lifting the heavy piece of machinery with me.

'_What is it, Konan?' I asked, beyond curious due to her hesitance. "Naruto is the Uchihas' private detective, investigator, and law-enforcement. Most people need a team or a group to work with, especially under law-enforcement, but have you noticed anyone else but _him _in the complex? If your answer is anything but yes it's a lie, because there _is _no one else. I already knew this was suspicious and tried to dig up as much as I could about him, expecting for something popular to come up or some heroic story about how _good _he must be to hold his own ground for others. However, like I've said, nothing. I did a little more digging of my own, especially in his personal space when I could, and this brought me to one conclusion. This could cost my death if it ever got out, possibly yours too, but it must be said; Uzumaki Naruto is not here for what he says he is. He is here to _exterminate _all of the Uchihas and their corporations."_

**Click.**

The older man turned his head, his eyes widening but keeping their hardened glaze as he stared at the barrel of _his _.50 Magnum. "What...What are you doing, Sasuke?" A few more rounds went off, the noises quieting down as they reloaded once more.

The gun I held shook a tad, not nearly enough to make me seem weak though, and I stared at him with a hollowness that could scare skeletons. "I'm figuring out how to use this 'thing' you gave me to protect myself." The silence was continued even after the reloads were finished, only ears attached to me.

"I don't...I don't understand. I meant for you to go out _there _and protect yourself from the bad guys, not in here." He stated while nervously licking his lips.

"I am protecting myself from the bad guys. I'm getting rid of the one closest to me first."

"Sa-Sasuke, I'm here to _help _and _protect _you! Just put the gun down and stop playing!" His voice was becoming desperate and almost coming out in pleas.

"Bullshit! I know what you're really doing here; that's why you killed Konan! You killed her because you_ knew, _you _knew _that she was catching on to you!" I shook my head violently at the thoughts, my grip on the weapon getting stronger as my angered increased.

"Sasuke, listen to yourself! It was your father that shot that bullet, not me!"

"Don't you fucking _tell me_ what to _do!_ You sabotaged this entire family, _used _us! I hate my family and I don't consider myself one of them but you _used us! _You used _me! _I'm not a fucking _toy, _Uzumaki! You may think you can get me to be on your side now and kill them only to get me while I have my guard down but you're fucking _wrong!_" I was standing now, my gun firmly integrated into my hand as I told the 'detective' in front of me off. In the corner of my eye I could see my brother smiling wickedly, his guns down and his arm in front of my father to prevent fire.

"What are you _talking _about, Sasuke? I took a God damn bullet for you, is that not _enough _proofthat I'm here only to _save _you?" His expression turned more angry than scared, the foundation in his baritone returning to strengthen him.

"What was it you said before? Oh, that's right; _'What's a little more pain if I'm gonna gain?' _ You knew _exactly _what you were going to do! You were willing to get shot and _live _if it meant you got to kill us!"

It was his turn to stand, his gun hitting my own as he brought it up next to mine. "Are you fucking _crazy?_"

I shoved the Magnum under his jaw harshly as the level of my voice increased. "No, but you are! I know that you're not here just out of curiosity, _Uzumaki! _You're here to kill every single Uchiha and their corporations!"

He laughed, a crazy sound that was cut-off abruptly and mirrored by my previous actions. He shoved his own gun under his jaw along with me and craned his neck back to allow for more access. "Okay then Sasuke, if you really know so much then why don't you go ahead, _huh?"_ He kept eye contact with me, his eyes so confident it scared me. "Go ahead and fucking do it then! Shoot me!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Remember to drop a favorite and a review!**

**Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm a little late, but I had a bit of a block. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._ **

**Remember to leave me a review because I will love you forever!**

* * *

I swallowed thickly, my heart pounding out of my chest as I tried to push the trigger.

_I can't...I can't do it when he looks at me like that...I have to, though. I have to! _

Naruto's gaze was still holding strong, his eyes empty as he stared at me. There was something so empty about him that it almost reminded me of myself.

'_Maybe somebody doesn't know as much about me as they thought, huh?'_

I couldn't look away, couldn't move, but I saw Fugaku shift and get ready to aim his gun once again behind the man so close to death. When I looked back up to him, he mouthed something that I couldn't help but follow.

"_Down."_

He pushed me down, jumping over the counter and aiming directly at Itachi. He was walking forward without trying to dodge the shots coming to him, almost like jay-walking, and one hit him in his hand.

He didn't even flinch.

I stood up and turned, getting ready to run off when I just knew, _knew _that Itachi's next bullet would not miss.

_He took two bullets for me. He would've let me kill him if I had the guts to. He didn't kill me yet._

I shot Itachi's right hand, immobilizing him from shooting, which was followed by his left hand. I aimed for Fugaku when he looked at me with his barrel, Itachi cursing and pushing him down so that they could get away. He got down only after he hit Naruto in his side. Too hurt by all of the wounds he looked away and got down on his knees, letting them escape reluctantly.

I ran over to him, ripping his clothes to help stop the bleeding.

"HELP!"

* * *

"Naruto...?" I cracked the door open, afraid to let the light in as I did so. He was still asleep, the towel on his head dripping onto the bed he was lying on. Dr. Sasori walked in quietly and I followed, shutting the door behind me. I stared at him in silence as the doctor showed me how to change his bandages and how to cleanse the wounds, letting me know that his fever would be gone before morning. I sighed, sitting down on the sofa in front of his bed.

It's been five days since the shootings at the Uchiha compound, Naruto and I hiding in some motel in the rougher parts of Tokyo for the time being. Dr. Sasori was nice enough to follow along for the journey, stating that he knew something was going to happen sooner or later. Naruto has been bedridden for the most part, his only actions other than sleep consisting of bathing, using the restroom and eating. My only actions consisted of watching him do most of these things.

I have had a gun strapped to one of my ankles, one stuffed in my pants, and a shank strapped to my other ankle for as long as we've had to leave. Itachi and his father have disappeared from public eyes, the only notices of him were countless murders now not left in secret as he went along. His tracks were getting to Tokyo, however, and that meant that this blonde was going to have to get up pretty soon.

I had asked him as he was getting the bullets removed if he was going to get some help to take down the two criminals but he refused, saying something about how it was _his _job rather than someone else's.

_I really wonder what you're hiding, Uzumaki. Why you make everything so _personal. _I want to, no; I _need _to know who you really are._

A few time he would mumble under his breath in his sleep, saying words that never correlate with each other before waking up and crying. It was beyond crazy, but it was a saddening thing to witness and he never even seemed to notice that I was witnessing it.

A few hours later Dr. Sasori had brought some Chinese take-out for us, yes, there is Chinese in Japan, and left the waking-up part to me.

I shuffled over to his bed, placing a cold water bottle to his cheek. He winced, turning onto his back before covering his tears with his arms.

_Just stop crying, please. I can't deal with that anymore._

I repeated the action, frowning when I got nothing positive in return. I tried again, this time placing the cold bottle to his stomach. It was a bad decision, something that caused him to sit upright too quickly and his side wound to bleed again.

"Shit! I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to hurt you again. There's a water bottle and some Chinese on the nightstand next to you, just lay back down and wait for me to change your bandages." He complied with my gentle orders, staying still as I lifted his shirt and stopped the bleeding, removing the soiled wrappings and throwing them into the trash. I stared at his stomach, frowning as I looked at the mess I caused; the pain. This made me truly hate my family.

I changed the bandages quickly, eating next to him in silence. After we were finished I checked his temperature, sighing in relief as it had calmed down. I would've loved to rest at this moment, but there was urgent business that we had to discuss.

"Naruto, everything is prepared for our mission. Dr. Sasori says that your fever should be gone by the morning and that you should be good for extreme fighting as soon as you get off of the airplane. Not before that, but afterwards. I have to bring the pills and bandages though, so don't take it too lightly." He looked out the window, spacing out as he's done so often recently. "You keep spacing out; what's on your mind?"

"Why are you talking to me so much, huh? You don't talk to anybody this much, ya know. Just go to sleep."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I rubbed my temples to stop the oncoming headache. "I'm scared, okay. I'm just trying to make sure everything goes as planned; I don't want anymore dying to-"

"I'm killing your father and your brother first chance I get, Uchiha. There is no such thing as '_no more dying_'."

"Look asshole, get your panties out of their twist and wipe your God damn eyes. Do you realize how much shit I could give you for crying like a _baby _for the past five days? I hope you do, because I swear one more insult and I'm going to make you wish you never met me." I sighed, the threat strong but not serious. He echoed my sigh, apologizing under his breath.

"I don't have any parents. I never did. I knew Konan knew this, but I never held anything against her. She was a good person. Everything I told you about trying to be a lawyer was true, but the reason I work alone is because I'm kind of...a big deal?"

_Way to put it, cocky bastard._

He sighed, quickly fixing his mistakes by apologizing and explaining further. "The reason I work alone, have no records, have a high tolerance to pain, know and work for the Uchihas, and was/am out to kill them is all connected with each other. The rest of your family, mainly your father, knows me by the name _Kyuubi. _When I was fourteen I joined the gang here in Tokyo; _Akatsuki_. I was very high in the ranks, but I was very young at the time and not many people ever got a chance to speak with me. Your father, however...he was one of the guys who shared stocks with the leader of Akatsuki.

"When he learned of me, he became interested in me. We talked a few times, and this was around the same time you and him and some..._issues_. You are so lucky you left, because he was going to send me to kill you. I don't know if I could've done it, looking back now. I probably could, though, knowing how ruthless I was. Instead of you, Itachi was forced into it. He was sixteen at the time, and it wasn't much as forced as it was volunteered; he _loved _it. I remember that he told me how he enjoyed seeing lesser beings crawl for forgiveness, something about power. He's pretty fucked up, might I say."

"Thank you for telling me something I already knew."

"Sorry. Anyhow, by the time I was eighteen I had become the underground lord for the Akatsuki and thirty other minor crews. Your father had taken Itachi and others with him a year before, creating the _ANBU_ and successfully infiltrating the entire law-enforcement with over half of the officers working for him and sharing their info. The gang specialized in infiltration and secrecy, and it was such a hard job trying to compete with them; they were growing too fast, too _strong. _

"It came a time when Itachi and I got into a shootout, both of us so close to death neither could move. I decided I had to get away from it then, leave the system before it was too late. I covered my tracks and my record, starting cleaner than I already was and started law school. I met you not long after. Of course I remembered your name and how you left your father before he could change you, but the fact that you were back had me _convinced_ that you were in Anbu. The rest is almost history. _Almost. _All that is left to say it that I looked for you, attempting to find you and take you out of the system before it was too late and going back to the Uchiha's was the best way to do it. That's my side. So now," He took a large gulp of water, whistling as he wiped his forehead from the heat, and turned to me. "Why are you back?"

I sighed, my head hurting from the magnitude of information to swallow. "I was just forced to come back, that's all. I kind of needed to get away from Law back in America, too. I had no idea any of this was going on."

He chuckled, something so soft and gentle it seemed to lift the atmosphere a bit. He smiled at me, and for the first time I felt safe.

* * *

_Tick tick tick. _

I bolted straight up in my bed, the ticking of the clock in my head disrupting my sleep. I glance over at the clock to my right, the time showing three-fifty a.m.; too late to do anything, too early to not. I lent against the headboard behind me, the hotel room smelling sickly of cleaning chemicals.

Naruto and I, as well as Dr. Sasori wherever he was, had arrived in Tokyo at roughly eight p.m. last night. We were all supposed to wake up at six, eat in town and wander around for while, protected and armed, and then discuss and go over our plan when the sun started going down.

It was the day we were going to somehow bring down my father and brother.

I got out of bed, going to take a nice, hot bath before returning and cleaning what I had dirtied in the room. I looked at the time again, the clock stating that it was only four-thirty. I sighed and decided to put my earbuds on and let the thrill of music take me away.

_I'm going to watch my family die. I don't know if I can deal with that later on, or more like I don't know how. Not to mention Naruto and I have to make it alive throughout the whole ordeal. Jeez, what has been with me lately? I need to stop being so soft and back to normal Sasuke._

Not too long after I had gotten lost in my mind and my music, I felt someone shake me awake. Startled, I grabbed their shoulders harshly and looked up to see an afraid blonde. "You okay there, Sasuke?" I caught my breath, blinking away my fear and nodding softly. "Alrighty then. Hurry up and get ready; we're about to leave you here."

I gripped the bridge of my nose once he fluttered away, clicking the door shut and allowing me the privacy of packing my clothes and materials in one backpack.

_You're letting everything get to you, Sasuke; calm down._

Once I had everything ready, I looked back at the room in pain.

_Well, there's no turning back now._

As my hand gripped the brass door knob, it opened from the other side to reveal a nonchalant, red-headed doctor. "Sasuke," He started as he held his arms across the doorway. "Before we go and commence this plan, I just need to make sure there won't be _anything _to distract any of us and mess things up. Have you been hearing or seeing the clock since the last time we forgot?"

I stared at him, completely forgetting that the ticking meant something. "Hm. At times, yes. Why?"

Dr. Sasori sighed gently, all his action as if he were still half-asleep. "Sasuke, that means that something is obviously wrong. When people meet their Time, like you told me you had long ago, this doesn't continue. I told you this before, did you forget? Anyhow, it could be serious to our plan. You need to alert me if _anything _pops up again, got it? This needs to be flawless. Now, lets go; Mr. Uzumaki is waiting for us." With that, we both walked to the lobby and continued onto our special day.

* * *

I locked the bathroom stall, dropping my bag and grabbing it's contents out of them. I stripped down and looked at the clothes I had prepared, a tight maroon T-shirt and some black skinny jeans, white converse fitted tightly onto my feet. Most people would choose all black, but all black in conspicuous; it's not as if we were going to get our shoes dirty anyhow. Once I finished the change of clothing, I shoved weapons where they needed to be.

I placed all the clothing I had changed back into my bag, resting it back onto my shoulder as I stared at myself through the mirror I had with me. I heard another stall open and close next to me, and I sighed as I prepared myself, mentally, for the night.

"I know that you're next to me, little ototo."

_Itachi?!_

I stilled, my heart beating out of my chest as I waited for him to just give up and go away. As fate would have it, he didn't. Instead, he chose to continue. "You can chose to ignore me, but I know that you and Naruto are going to come after us. I'm offering you a last chance, a way out; something father would _never _give you. We're going to be at Fugaki parking garage at nine tonight. I'm leaving ten thousand Yen* in this still, and whether you want to take it or not is beyond me. You can either take this opportunity and leave Naruto to his own and meet us there two hours early, or you can continue on with your plan. I'll be waiting, Sasuke."

I waited until I was sure he was gone before I burst out the stall and into the one that he previously occupied, staring at the money standing tall on the floor.

_What the hell do I do?_

* * *

***= Around 1,000 USD  
**

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!**

**I feel terrible, but this...this is it. This is the last chapter to this story.**

**This is the time to make mama proud of herself and give me all the feedback you can, because even if it negative, it will help me!**

**Please enjoy, and I apologize in advance for..._the feels._**

* * *

I grabbed the cash slowly, stuffing it in the bottom of my overstuffed bag and relaxed my nerves, walking out of the bathroom and going back to the tea house to meet back with the other two men.

Naruto was standing against the wall outside of the place, dressed in a simple navy v-neck, white skinny jeans and black Converse. He turned my way, waving me over as I walked towards him. "Why'd you take so long? You were worrying me."

"Hm. I had clothing trouble. So, are we ready? I think I might know where they are," I waved at the doctor walking to us, all of us standing in an open triangle as we hushed our voices. "While I was in the bathroom I was able to get a signal on where Itachi's phone was located."

Naruto's eyebrows raised, his mouth cringing into a look that was almost a pout. "Where is he?"

"Fugaki parking garage," Sasori looked at me with minimal suspicion, the blonde just looking stupidly impressed. He opened his mouth, and already knowing what he was going to say, I interrupted him. "I don't think we should leave until sun down, as planned. Maybe arrive there at seven or so."

Naruto was about to retaliate but Sasori cut in with agreement. After some grunting and pouting, we managed to move and prepare ourselves at an abandoned house not far from the parking garage.

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto slid two handguns to me, telling me to replace the ones I already had with those. "They're stronger; Sasori doesn't need that much power." I simply nodded in response.

Looking at the time on my watch I grimaced; it was already seven.

_It's almost show time. This is it. No turning back. _

"Sasuke, remember that-" Sasori began, his voiced drowned out by the _insanely_ loud ticking that began to stir in my mind. I gripped my head, wincing in pain. The doctor had a worried look on his face, my lips muttering that the ticking had started yet again before his face squished up.

He said something to Naruto, who frowned but nodded in understanding. The red head scouted some medication for me from his bag and I proceeded to take it.

Not too long after the ticking had quieted down, my head starting to feel better. "You know you have to stay outside of the garage, right? You can't come in with your Time acting up again." The doctor stated in simple yet serious tone.

"What if it stops and-"

"It's random, Sasuke! We can't take that risk! Fugaku and Itachi are _so _good at what they do that any mistake could _kill _us! Don't you understand!" I'd never seen him raise his voice like he had just done, and it took me back a bit. After a few moments I gave in, sighed and dismissing it with my hand.

"I'm waiting right outside, though, and if I hear anything bad I'm coming to check it out." He agreed with me, both of us coming to an agreement.

We grabbed our belongings, moving to the parking garage. I sat on one of the cold, concrete ledges on the entrance to the garage, sighing out of sorrow and disappointment as the two of them went on with their plan.

_At least I won't be the one to kill my brother._

I sat there, playing songs in my head from memory when the ticking began again. It was soft this time, almost not bothersome, but still an annoying ambience. It wasn't long before I heard a gunshot, a ginormous and lone sound that chilled me to my core.

Every inch of the silence following it felt wrong, horribly _wrong. _I waited anxiously, my fingernails digging into my palm a little more than normal, the ticking becoming more pronounced as my thoughts came to a halt, waiting, listening, _hoping. _

Two more shots rang through the barren structure of rock, the sound echoing in my mind like a broken record. The clock clashed with the sound, a train wreck bursting in my skull. I gripped my head in agony of the collision, one last shot popping me out of my trance of pain.

_Shit, shit, SHIT. This is not good. Sasuke, move. Forget the clock, go! They need you!_

I got up, walking hesitantly in the direction they did, picking up my pace until I was running through a maze of halls sprinkled with blood on them until I reached a large opening. I stopped before the archway, taking the smallest steps I could into the open area.

_Oh my god...oh my...OH MY GOD! _

Time stopped completely, the only thing moving was the clock in my head and a certain blonde throwing up to the right of me, a red headed doctor kneeling next to him. The ticking turned into beeping, frantic and spazzy like the beat of my heart.

There was a puddle of blood surrounding Naruto, his clothes stained and his tan skin coated in it like a second skin. I felt the bile rise in my throat, and I put my hand over my mouth to restrain it.

Time resumed slowly when the tall, slim man on the opposite side of the area turned to look at me, his long black tresses covering part of his face. He held a gun loosely in his right hand, smirking at me when our eyes collided. "Welcome, little ototo. Have you come to join me?" I stood there with my eyes wide open, my eyes aching from the traffic in my mind.

"I...I..." I couldn't speak, my words tripping over each other and turning into small stutters of nothing. I began to walk to him, my steps slow and cautious. I saw Naruto and Sasori's heads perk up because of it, the look in their eyes scarring my soul. "Yes."

Itachi smiled, a wicked and devious gesture that made me almost turn back. I took one of my guns from my waist, holding it loosely to my side as Itachi did. Fugaku raised his, a cold and untrusting look in his eyes as he did so. "For protection," I held it up with my pinky until I stood in between them.

_For you guys._

I raised my gun, about to aim and shoot at Itachi when I heard the older man next to me yell something to him, followed by a sharp pain in the middle of my chest. The pain only increased tenfold when the weapon struck into me was removed, blood gushing out and forcing me onto my knees.

_I've been stabbed...?_

My brain was having a hard time comprehending what was going on, a mix of another bullet resonating in the air, a body tumbling onto the ground, nerves shrieking out of anguish, and a beeping going wild clouding any idea of functioning properly. I was clawing at my clothes, blood soaking through all of them and through my hands, the pressure I was trying to apply to the wound not enough.

I glanced at Naruto, his eyes spewing tears as he stared at me with too many emotions to count. Sasori held a blank face, his eyes hardened and as cold as ice. I fell even further, my body limp and numb as it laid on the cold hard ground. Itachi pointed his gun at the tanned man, his expression changing from saddened to manic; something merciless and frightening.

He is going to kill Naruto...

And there is nothing I can do about it...

Because I _failed. _

I was suddenly aware of the beeping, the meaning of Timers suddenly coming back to me.

_One of these people...is my _soulmate.

Once the thought sprouted in my mind, my heart clenched too painfully for the situation, blood pooling in the back of my throat and spilling from the corners of my mouth. The beeping began to dramatically slow, my body convulsing. My vision began to darken, my eyelids heavy and wet as I realized I had been crying.

_I wonder...who it is._

I blinked slowly, my vision catching sight of another silver piece of metal rising from another's hand, the weapon pointing right back at the other raven next to me.

_Is that..._Sasori_?_

My mind managed to confirm the thought, my eyes fighting the urges to lull into sleep. I took one last glance at my brother, my tears shedding harder than I had ever felt them before, triggering some memories.

_"Nii-San, I want to play! Let's play, otay?" I stated to my older brother, his face twitching up into a soft smile. _

_"Sure thing, Sasuke." _

_We began walking when my arm was yanked back harshly, my little five-year old body spinning in the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going? I told you already that you were not allowed to leave the house until I said so!" My dad's powerful tone cut through the peaceful air, his words almost striking me across the face themselves. _

_"I don't like home! I like nii-san! Nii-San is nice to me! You're a big fat meanie!" His large, calloused hand whipped across my face, years sprouting to my eyes. _

_"I hate you!" I screamed as I ran off._

Itachi caught my glance from the corner if his eye, a tear brimming one of his eyes.

_"No! I don't like that Neji boy, do you understand? You are not allowed to hang out with him, that is _final! _You're studies are slipping, Sasuke! I'm tired of your damn games; I'm pulling you from all the other stupid activities you do!" My father screamed at me as I walked away from him, my teeth biting the inside of my cheek so hard it was beginning to bleed. "Don't you walk away from me!" _

_I felt a hard cup break against my back, a shard if the ceramic sticking and causing deep crimson to sprout. I turned slowly, my thirteen-year old attitude dangerous and lethal. "What the hell do you want?!" _

_"I want you to listen to a god damn thing I say!"_

_"I've _heard _you're damn words, Fugaku!" I screamed at him, annoyance turning into anger. His hand swiped across my face, the mark already showing. _

_"Don't you dare disrespect me in my house!" _

_"Forget you and your stupid ass lies! I'm tired of all of this bullshit I get from you! You treat Itachi like he's a fucking saint and I'm getting all the damn shitty leftovers! I can't ever please you!" Anger shook me, my words too lethal and dangerous for the age I was. _

_"That is because all Itachi ever does is respect and follow what I say! He only impresses! _You_ only bring me _shit, _so that's what you will get!" I chuckled, turning on my heels and towards the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going!"_

_I let my hand rest against the doorknob, sparing him a final glance before running out the door. "Away from you." _

Itachi held his eyes closed for a second to let his tear fall, the salty drop plopping soundlessly to the floor.

_I wonder...if this could've been..._different. _If Itachi and I...could've been a happy...family. That would've been...nice. Yeah...nice._

There was a final beep and a pound of my heart, the sight of Sasori shooting his gun and successfully hitting my brother the memory staining my heart.

_Bye bye...Itachi. I'm sorry this isn't...how it should've been. _

* * *

I blinked, slow and soft beeps coming to my mind. It was dark and warm, something I didn't expect to see.

_Where am I?_

Deja vu came to me from the times at the hospital, my head turning to both sides in attempt to see something of interest. An IV was plugged into my right arm, the beeping coming from a heart-rate monitor in the corner. I was lying on a bed, my breathing shallow and short.

_I'm...alive. _

A light turned on by the door, the dim color filling the room and revealing a red-headed doctor. "You have a funny way of continuously dodging death, Uchiha. It makes me jealous that you can keep away from death so much," He stated quietly.

He sat in the chair next to the bed that I had somehow missed, checking my medical details before leaning back and staring at me. "How do you feel?"

I attempted a smile, something I wasn't sure if I accomplished. "Rough."

He smiled, a rarity that I had the joy of seeing often. "Understandable."

There was silence for a while, the air clear of any awkwardness, thank god. I ended up being the one to break it. "What day..." I cleared my throat before continuing. "Is it?"

He turned his head in thought for a moment before replying. "Tuesday; you've been bedridden for six days since that night."

"What about...Naruto?"

He exhaled through his nose slow yet deeply, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "He's...okay."

"He's..._'okay'_? What do you mean by _that_?" I questioned confused; he should be okay if I am, right?

"He...he's fine; just a little more..._broken _than you are."

"I don't..."

He sighed loudly, frustration catching in the action. "Sasuke, you are very, _very _lucky; I barely made it in time to restart your heart. You were _dead _for seven minutes; any longer and you would've been _gone. _Not to mention blood loss almost killed you right after,"

"I just want to know...about Naruto." I hurried in response.

He sighed again, this time long and deep. "He...He wasn't as lucky."

A heavy silence filled the room until the very air in my lungs. It hung there until he continued. "He...He lost his..."

"What?!" I stated at him, my heart beating out if my chest, his next words the only thing left to hear.

"Sasuke...he's gone."

I felt my eyes sting in unison with my heart as I broke down and sobbed, the clock in my mind shattering.

_It was him. _

* * *

I signed the last of the papers, sliding it over to the agent in front of me.

Neji raised his eyebrows, staring into my eyes with a serious look. "Are you _sure _thatyou want to do this, Sasuke? I mean, we're not talking about a hundred dollars; this is _twenty-five million dollars."_

I simply closed my eyes, the absence of a response good enough for him. He sighed, straightening the papers before clipping them and packaging his items away in his briefcase. "As you wish. All of the foster homes you have selected will each get an even dividend of this sum of money by the afternoon." I stood when he did, walking behind him and following him to the front door of the barn house. He turned to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Sasuke." He turned out the door and I shut it behind him, placing my hand against the cool glass if the door.

_Twenty-five million dollars; the amount of cash this piece-of-shit house was worth. I'm not even sad about selling this god damn place. _

I passed by each room slowly, grimacing at all of the memories that accompanied each one. I visited each one until I stumbled across the one locked and baring and red X on it. I pulled out my keys, unlocking the door and letting it swing open in it's own.

I walked in, reminiscing in the smell of the place. I let my fingers travel over the empty desk, frowning and stopping in the middle of it.

"Naruto..." I let the words ring for a while before coughing away my tears and leaving the room abruptly. I took the suitcases from my room, walking out of the empty house that was mine and placing my items into my rental car.

Once I hopped into the driver's side I gave the place one last glance, the 'SOLD' sign in the lawn telling me it was time to go. I pulled out of the driveway, driving to the rental place connected to the airport and returning the car before boarding my plane.

I spent almost another day flying, arriving back home in Konoha and taking a moment to get used to the different air.

When I arrived at the hotel, I couldn't help but take a minute to let out my emotions. It has been two months since Naruto Uzumaki's death, the funeral of _all _of my family, the purchase of the old compound, the inheritance of my family and the goodbye's to the doctor who saved my life. Deciding that it was best to go back to the place I loved, I donated the money I gained from the selling of the compound to foster homes and places the sixty _million _dollars of my inheritance into my bank.

After learning that Kakashi had passed away right after I had sold my house I couldn't help but break down yet again, the tears shed within the past three months for than I had ever shed in my entire _life. _

Now, it was just me.

It was just little, broken Sasuke in this big, corrupted world.

I stood outside of the lobby, shivering and hugging my jacket tighter as snow began to fall.

_Such a pretty thing to be so cruel._

I walked down the street, ignoring anyone passing by me until someone bumped _way _too harshly into me.

"What the fu-" I turned, about to curse the guy out when I saw a tattooed face and shaggy hair.

"Hey, chill out Sasuke; miss me?"

My eyes softened as I sighed, Kiba hugging me and apologizing for my loss that had become world news before walking the other way.

_Thank you for your consideration.._

The further down I walked, the less people there were. It came to a point where I was alone for a good while until I let silent, salty streams flow down my face and sink into the crisp snow.

_I'm so sorry..._

Someone bumped into me from behind, and not really caring to face Kiba again I didn't move. "What?" I managed to whisper through the sobs.

"Stop being so down, ne? It doesn't fit a cocky bastard like you,"

I wiped my eyes and began to turn when I realized the tone was too upbeat to be the dog breath's.

"N-Naruto?"

_Beep, beep._

I turned around fully, stupid blonde hair shining through all the white behind him. "Miss me, Sasuke?"

Tears formed at the corners of my eyes, the puffy muscles sore from all their exercise. "I don't...I don't understand..."

He smiled warmingly, wiping the drops brimming my eyes before sighing. "I'm not dead, Sasuke. I never was."

My eyebrows squished together, his words not making sense. "But...how...Sasori said that you-"

"He was covering for me; I left Asia and wiped my existence. I had too, and unfortunately keeping you away was the best option. Others could've tortured you to find me, or something on the lines."

_This can't be real...I'm...I'm hallucinating..._

"You can't be real...You're not real...You're just my imagination," I said shakily through the new tears I was shedding too often. I touched his face, warmth pooling into my hand. "I'm imagining you because I've been through a traumatic experience of loosing you..."

The whiskered man in front of me grabbed my wrist gently and moved my hand from his cheek to his chest; right above his heart. I felt it beat, my tears falling harder than before. "Does this seem fake to you?"

I had no words, no actions, no thoughts; _nothing. _He seemed to understand and hugged me tightly, holding my as I sobbed.

"I could never bear the thought of loosing my _soulmate_, Sasuke." My ears perked up at this, my mind running in overdrive.

"W-What?"

"I'm one in the four people that get their Time too, Sasu. I've known ever since you moved in that you were my Mate; I've just been waiting for you to notice it." I felt his shoulders shake, his lips muttering a soft apology as he held me.

_Naruto is alive. Naruto is alive and knows I'm his soulmate. Naruto is _alive.

And in that moment and forward, I was still little and lonely Sasuke, but I was lonely with another lonely Naruto, and we were both stuck in a big, _big_ world that was more corrupt than correct. However, this insane, corrupt world let me live, let _him _live, and gave me the time to enjoy my _Time_.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**Okay ;-; **

**It's over. I've been depressed ever since I've finished it, but at least I've had my beta AngelBunnyluvr with me the whole way, AND you guys!**

**Now I can work on **_Insignia _**because I love you all so much.**

**I apologize that it's over and for my lack of lemon in this story, but give me your requests and I will try and fill them!**

**Especially one-shots!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
